Espejo Negro
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION!Cuando vas a poder ver al espejo de nuevo sin sentirte culpable?Solo cuando puedas volver a verme a los ojos sin miedo.[be warned: HPxDM, slash, rape, lemon]
1. La Noche En La Capilla 1

_Espejo negro,_

_no me puedo reconocer mas en ti._

_Lo único que veo_

_son sus ojos_

_por los cuales puedo ver _

_en los abismos de su alma._

_En ellos se refleja el horror_

_que sufren por mi._

_Y yo me quemó_

_en el purgatorio de la culpa._

* * *

**Advertencia: **rape, non/con, slash, lemon, violence, dark… todo lo que es malo. A quien no le gusté que no lo lea. Y quien no sabe lo que significa _rape_, tampoco debería leerlo!

**Rating**: R – NC17

**Pairing**: HP/DM, seis años después de Hogwarts

**Notas de la autora**: La idea principal de esta historia no es nueva y por lo tanto no es mía. Ví por primera vez el concepto en la historia "Fires of Purgatory" de QteCuttlfish. Y la idea de que Draco Malfoy es un espía de Dumbledore la tome prestada de Evil-Twin.

**Notas de la traductora:** Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo este fic, y me pareció tan bueno que decidí preguntarle a la autora Maxine01 si podía traducirlo. Y como ven obtuve la autorización. Para quien este interesado en leer el original, en mi perfil pondré el link y mas información sobre la historia.

* * *

-#-

„_La pregunta no es, si te puedo perdonar,  
sino si tu te puedes perdonar"_

-#-

**ESPEJO NEGRO**

Tenia mucho calor. La pesada tela de su túnica de auror estaba pegada a su cuerpo, mientras que se abría camino por los arbustos agitadamente. Ramas golpeaban su rostro y dejaban marcas sangrientas en sus mejillas. Su respiracion jadeante y el ruido de las ramas rompiéndose debajo de sus pies sonaban anormalmente alto en el silencio del Bosque Prohibido.

Poca luz se podía ver a través de los arboles. Él, de todos modos, no podía ver mucho. Pareció un largo tiempo, desde que había perdido sus gafas, en algún lugar. Por un momento lo invadió una sensacion de desvalidez completa y estuvo cerca de rendirse. Pero en una última acción de desesperacion había vencido a su pánico y siguió corriendo.

No sabia a donde corría. Desde hace mucho que había perdido la orientación. Miro bruscamente sobre su hombro, para notificar, si aún lo seguían. Y aunque no había mas que una oscuridad borrosa, podía sentir su presencia. Estaban allí y lo estaban alcanzando. Despacio y sin piedad.

Venció la tentación de darse la vuelta y lanzar un par de hechizos en medio de esa horrible oscuridad. Sabia muy bien, que no le serviría de nada. Quizá le daría a uno de ellos, con suerte. Pero en primer lugar les revelaría con esa acción su paradero. Creyó oír risas, como comprobando su pensamiento. Pero no pudo decir de que dirección venían.

Mientras que aceleraba nuevamente sus pasos, vinieron a su cabeza pensamientos de miedo sobre Ginny Weasley y Terry Boot, los cuales había logrado mantener fuera de su cabeza hasta ese momento. Rezaba sin cesar, para que los otros dos aurores de su equipo, con los cuales había sido enviado a esa misión, estuvieran bien. Quizás lograrían traer ayuda, si llegaba a caer en manos de los mortifagos. Le era claro que no iba a poder evitarlo. Solo podría alargar el asunto. Era casi cono un juego. Un juego pérfido, el que jugaban con él, mientras lo cazaban por el Bosque Prohibido como un animal salvaje caza a su presa.

De repente noto algo y se esforzó por verlo mejor. Una luz parecía brillar entre los arbustos y sintió, como su corazón hizo un pequeño salto. Estaba en el borde del bosque? Tal vez la luz venia de la cabaña de Hagrid?

Solo unos pasos mas. Una luz de esperanza creció en él. Estaría en pocos segundos en un lugar seguro? O era...?

No logro finalizar el pensamiento. Un hechizo le dio en la espalda y lo lanzo al suelo. No sintió el golpe.

-#-

Cada uno de los huesos le dolió, cuando recupero el conocimiento. Estaba sentado en el piso, recostado contra una pared. Sus manos estaban atadas. Olia a putrefacción. Humedad parecía estar en el aire, iba por todo su cuerpo. Parpadeante abrió los ojos y trato de reconocer donde estaba.

El cuarto en donde se encontraba, era pequeño y la débil luz de una lampara lo alumbraba. Tardo un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz. Y otro mas, hasta que se dio cuenta, dolorosamente, que no había llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Al parecer era una capilla, en medio del Bosque Prohibido, a donde lo habían llevado. Pero solo el altar de piedra parecía haber resistido el peso de los años. Todas los otros muebles se habían descompuesto. Agua goteaba ruidosamente de las paredes.

Sus seguidores estaban allí. Primero solo eran una masa negra, amenazante e imposible de definir, que iba hacia él. Luego, sus rostros comenzaron a tomar forma. No traían capotas. Solo reconoció a cuatro de ellos.

Antonin Dolohow, Augustus Rookwood. Había visto sus fotos, tras la fuga de Azkaban, varias veces en los periódicos. Sus rostros parecían haberse quemado en su memoria.

Thomas Avery, Timothy Nott. Sus bocas retorcidas en una sonrisa burlona. Los rostros como si fuesen mascaras.

„Esta vez atrapamos a un pez grande con nuestra red", dijo Avery cínicamente y avanzo un paso mas hacia él. "Bienvenido al infierno, Harry Potter."

No fue fácil levantarse, con extremidades que le dolían y manos atadas a la espalda. Lo logro en el segundo intento. Ellos no le evitaron hacerlo. Solo lo vieron en silencio, como se esforzaba. Se pego contra la pared, temblando y observo tras Avery hacia la puerta, donde otro mortifago había aparecido. Era mas joven que los demás. Mechones de cabello rubios y húmedos estaban pegados a su frente. Algo en Harry se encogió. Replico la mirada sin emociones de los ojos grises por pocos segundos, y luego giro la cabeza. No podía dejar que notaran nada. No podía delatar a Malfoy de ninguna manera.

La verdad es que Harry nunca había dudado, que Draco Malfoy se uniera algún día a Lord Voldemort. Su carrera como mortifago parecía estar planeada. Pero entonces llego el día, en el que la imagen que tenia Harry del mundo dejo de ser estable. El hecho de que el Slytherin, tras la aún misteriosa muerte de su padre, cambiara de lado y trabajara como espía de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, lo había confundido completamente. Hasta aquel día no sabia las razones que habían llevado a aquel cambio. Malfoy no hablaba mucho cuando se encontraban en el cuartel principal de la orden, lo que sucedía muy pocas veces. Ambos eran ahora adultos, pero desde su graduación en Hogwarts las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. La antigua enemistad no se dejaba eliminar, al igual que la desconfianza, que reinaba entre ambos. Harry se había preguntado muchas veces, por que Dumbledore estaba tan seguro, de que podían confiar en Malfoy. Pues el que el director lo hacia, de eso no había duda.

"Que piensan hacer conmigo?" con dificultad pudo sacar el miedo de su voz. No podía darles a saber de ninguna manera, que sus entrañas estaban encogidas del miedo. No les iba a pedir piedad, eso estaba seguro.

"Que que pensamos hacer contigo?" Rookwood sonrió de manera sádica. Su mirada evaluante, casi afiebrada estudio a Harry. "Nos vamos a vengar. Porque siempre tú y la orden logran cruzar los planes del Lord Oscuro." Su sonrisa desapareció. Odio brillaba en sus ojos.

Harry observo el rostro repugnante y lleno de cicatrices de Rookwood, con una calma que le costaba crear. Voldemort había sufrido pocos días atrás una nueva derrota contra Dumbledore y los miembros de la orden. El lugar de la pelea había sido el Bosque Prohibido. Ginny, Terry y él habían sido enviados allí de nuevo, para buscar alguna seña. "Me van a matar?" se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que formulo la pregunta. El olor a putrefacción en la capilla le causaba mareo.

"De eso puedes estar seguro", soltó Dolohow con un tono, que llevaba una diversión oscura. Su piel era tan pálida como la de un muerto. "Pero primero hemos pensado en divertirnos de otra manera..." su aliento apestoso acaricio la cara de Harry, ante esto él cerro los ojos del asco. "Desvistanlo!" ordeno brusco.

Harry tuvo la sensacion, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago. La risa de Dolohow parecía diabólica y una ansia se reflejaba en sus ojos. Los otros mortifagos rieron suavemente. Terror lo invadió como una ola fría. No podía hacer nada en contra.

-#-

Maldición, maldición! Su rostro podría parecer no tener emoción alguna, pero en el interior de Draco todo se revolvia. Desde hacia minutos que trataba de encontrar una manera de sacar a Potter de esa situación, sin revelarse, lo que significaría la muerte; pero no se le ocurría nada. Por que había Fudge mandado a tres jóvenes aurores a Bosque Prohibido? Ese hombre era la incompetencia en persona. Un Lord Oscuro débil no hacia que sus mortifagos fueran menos peligrosos.

Podía ver el miedo en el rostro de Potter, aún cuando este se esforzaba en esconderlo. Ese rostro tan característico, que sin gafas parecía ser tan vulnerable. Sintió como algo parecido a la lastima crecía en él. Había que admitirlo, le había deseado la peste a Potter muchas veces. Pero una violación por varios mortifagos no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Tembló al recordar el hecho de que ellos no eran especialmente mimosos con sus victimas.

Mientras que pensaba desesperadamente, Timothy Nott había desprendido a Harry de sus prendas con un simple movimiento de su varita y una sonrisa fría. Draco parpadeo varias veces. No quería ver allí. No quería humillar mas a Harry. Pero no pudo separar su vista de ese impresionante cuerpo desnudo.

En los tiempos de colegio, Potter había sido pequeño y flaco. Al hombre bien formado, que estaba frente a él, podía reconocersele el duro entrenamiento físico de la Academia de Aurores. Debido al frió en la capilla los pequeños vellos en la piel se habían levantado. Draco se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Sintió el deseo quemante de tocar esa piel, subir. Sus dedos le picaban. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba a Harry. Siempre lo había deseado. Pero solo esa fantástica visión le hizo claro, que no iba a poder ocultar mas ese hecho.

Potter mantuvo la cabeza alzada y no perdió a su enemigo ni un solo segundo de vista. Incluso en esa situación lograba mantener el ultimo resquicio de dignidad. Draco solo pudo admirarlo por ello.

"No tienen mas que dar?" La voz del antiguo Gryffindor sonaba fría y controlada. Al parecer no quería hacerles todo tan fácil. Quería mostrar que no se dejaba romper tan facilmente.

Rookwood torció su boca divertido. "Eso fue solo el principio", sonrió. "Desde ahora tu tienes la opción de elegir."

"Elegir que?" soltó él.

El mortifago con el rostro lleno de cicatrices avanzo muy cerca a Potter y acaricio su pecho casi tiernamente con su mano. Harry tembló y retrocedió hacia la pared húmeda. Sus labios temblaron levemente, los ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Draco sintió furia subir en él, pero se obligo a calmarse. En aquel momento no podía hacer nada por Potter.

Los ojos de Rookwood brillaron de placer. "Puedes elegir quien te va a tomar", le susurro en el oído. "Y los otros observaran todo."

Draco pudo ver, que Potter palideció un poco mas, de lo que ya estaba. Había empezado a temblar levemente. Pero aun seguía en pie de manera destacable. Los miraba a cada uno de ellos. Replico la mirada de Draco por un segundo. Ningún sonido salia de sus labios. Al parecer las palabras de Rookwood lo habían dejado perplejo.

"Decidete rápido, querido. Sino vamos a tener todos la oportunidad."

Risas frías llenaron el cuarto. Resonando contra las paredes de piedra. Draco podía ver el terror ardiendo en los ojos de Harry y curiosamente casi llego a dolorerle en el cuerpo. Los segundos se expandieron. El moreno aclaro su voz, pero su respuesta fue un suave murmullo.

"Tienes que hablar claramente, pues no te entendemos." Rookwood disfrutaba la situación. Draco lo maldijo en sus pensamientos.

Harry cerro los ojos por un momento y respiro profundamente. "Escojo a Malfoy", dijo en voz alta y agacho la mirada. Sus mejillas ardían.

Un murmullo suave se levanto entre los mortifagos. Rookwood rió hostil.

Draco se había paralizado del miedo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Se sentía, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el piso bajo los pies. Todo se tambaleaba. Los pensamientos iban de un lado a otro en su cabeza y no se dejaban detener. No noto, que los otros mortifagos lo miraban llenos de esperanza.

"Una elección excelente," aclaro Dolohow sonriente. "Era tiempo de que el joven juntara un par de...experiencias practicas." Lo golpeo alentadoramente en el hombro. Draco tembló. „No seas suave con él!" agrego amenazante.

Su boca estaba seca, como si no hubiera tomado nada en días. No había ninguna posibilidad de escapar de aquello. Ni para él ni para Potter. Trago saliva varias veces, cuando se separo del circulo de los mortifagos y con las rodillas temblando camino hacia Harry. Se esforzó, por solo verlo al rostro. La mirada de Harry brillaba de pánico...

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y cualquier pregunta que tengan, no duden en hacermela saber; la responderé o le preguntare simplemente a la autora.

Hasta la próxima

Lilith Malfoy


	2. La Noche En La Capilla 2

Hola, aquí ya el segundo capitulo del Espejo Negro. Las respuestas a los reviews las pueden encontrar en mi blog, la dirección respectivamente en mi perfil.

Y ahora a leer.

* * *

"_Cuando podrás mirar al espejo sin sentirte culpable?"  
"Cuando me puedas volver a ver a los ojos sin miedo." _

Sintió las miradas de los otros mortifagos en la espalda. No se podía oír ningún sonido, a excepción de la sangre en sus oído y el agua goteando. Un silencio sobrenatural se había hecho dueño de la capilla. Las personas en aquel cuarto parecían contener la respiracion, en espera de aquello que vendría.

Draco sabia que no podía dudar ni un solo segundo, no podía mostrar señal alguna de miedo. Pero era difícil. Su corazón latía contra sus costillas. Un paso mas y habría alcanzado a Harry. Puso la mano en su hombro y lo empujo con su cuerpo contra la pared, teniendo cuidado de cubrir la desnudez de Harry de las miradas de los otros. La piel caliente provoco una ola eléctrica en sus dedos y envió corrientes calientes por sus venas. Cuanto no había deseado tomar esa piel en su poder. Pero el precio que tenia ahora que pagar, era caro.

Harry se estremeció, o por la caricia de Draco o el frió de la pared, pero no se retiro. Respondió a su mirada valientemente. Junto al miedo que se reflejaba en sus notables ojos verdes había un poco de culpa. "Lo siento", murmuro. Se mordió el labio inferior, el cual dejo de temblar en ese momento.

Draco se imagino las palabras, pues no pudo oírlas. Trazo un camino con la lengua por el delgado cuello que se le ofrecía. El fascinante olor a almizcle que expedía la piel morena, nublo sus sentidos. "Eres el ultimo aquí que tiene que pedir disculpas", susurro en su oído. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca. "Solo espero por ti, que hayas tomado la decisión correcta."

Harry emitió un sonido indefinible y cerro los ojos. "Mejor tu a uno de esos", soltó con esfuerzo, mientras que torcía la cabeza a un lado, para darle mas espacio a la lengua de Draco.

Draco no respondió. La respiracion caliente de Harry, que acariciaba su mejilla, le causaba un cosquilleo fuerte en su estomago. Sus manos pasearon por el cuerpo de Harry, mientras se esforzaba por no ser delicado. Dibujo lineas rojas con sus uñas en la piel perfecta. Sus dientes se enterraron jugetonamente en el arco de su cuello y dejaron evidentes marcas negras en este, las cuales marcaban al moreno como su propiedad.

Oyó a Harry gemir suavemente, cuando con suave violencia pellizco sus pezones, provocando que la delicada piel se estremeciera hasta lo ultimo. Noto sorprendido que sus caricias no dejaban frió a su nemesis, aun cuando este trataba de pelear contra la erección que crecía, aun cuando su cuerpo quisiera negárselo. El espíritu de Harry no tenia poder contra las protestas de su cuerpo, que lo engañaba, que lo dejaba sentir gusto ante aquel trato. La lucha que había empezado, no iba a poder ganarla.

Draco sintió algo duro, que se presionaba contra su propia erección y vio la vergüenza y la humillacion quemando en los ojos de Harry, que lo movieron profundamente. Fue ese segundo el que le hizo ver que había maneras y medios para romper a Harry Potter. Para traer su interior a la vista y hacerlo visible para todos. Un hecho, que sorprendió a Draco. Había creído a Potter invencible. Pero de repente ya no estaba seguro, si iba a sobrevivir todo eso sin perjuicio.

"Empieza ya, Malfoy!", la voz aburrida de Dolohow lo arranco de sus pensamientos, lo hizo temblar como si de un latigazo se tratara. "Tomalo ya. Y tomalo duro." La masa negra de mortifagos murmuro aprobando las palabras dichas. Un sonido que parecía venir de muy lejos.

La sensacion de impotencia y vulnerabilidad casi lo vuelve loco. Tenia que dejar de esperar. Era demasiado tarde, nadie vendría para acabar con aquello a tiempo. Todo en el se erizaba en contra de hacerle daño a Harry, pero no tenia otra opción. Sabia que si era muy cuidadoso con él, Rookwood cumpliria su promesa y le entregaría a los mortifagos a Potter. No iba a dejar que llegara a eso. Era suficiente que pudieran ver aquello.

Soltó las cadenas que amarraban al moreno, antes de empujarlo bruscamente contra el suelo. Harry no se defendio, no se esforzó en apoyarse. Al parecer ya se había resignado ante el hecho de que no había salida.

Su garganta se estrecho, al ver al joven desnudo de bruces contra el suelo y temblando en todo el cuerpo. Completamente a su disposicion. Aquel pensamiento lo excito, aun cuando no lo quiso.

Ningún sonido dejo los labios de Harry. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Draco podía reconocer en su quijada que tenia los dientes apretados. Sintió la necesidad. De quitarle los mechones húmedos del rostro, pero algo lo detuvo. No podía tener gestos delicados para con Harry. Eso solo le mostraría a los demás, que tenia sentimientos, que no podía tener.

"Trata de relajarte, así no te dolerá", murmuro suavemente, cuando se arrodillo junto a él y abrió sus pantalones. Dividido entre deseo y disgusto separo los delgados y sarmentosos muslos. Luego, después de haber respirado una ultima vez profundamente, lo penetro.

Miles de sensaciones y emociones lo invadieron al mismo tiempo, una ola se llevo cualquier pensamiento razonable con ella. De manera nublada registro, como el cuerpo bajo el se tensiono tras la penetración, los músculos se contrayeron. Harry tomo aire débilmente y flexiono la espalda. Sus uñas ocasionaron un molesto sonido, cuando sus manos arañaron el piso de piedra.

Draco no supo lo que sucedía con él. Fue demasiado rápido. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Perdió el control sobre si mismo, sintió notablemente que no podía detenerse y que el éxtasis tomaba el control. Su cuerpo no solo lo traiciono a él, los traiciono a ambos. Y era Harry quien tenia que pagar por ello. Demasiado tiempo había Draco anhelado esa estrechez que lo abrazaba. Mucho tiempo había tenido que renunciar a ella.

Por primera vez en esa noche, olvido el dolor de Harry. Olvido a los mortifagos, quienes acompañaban aquel momento perverso como testigos mudos. Con fuerza agarro los hombros del auror. Con fuerza tomaba aquel cuerpo deseable y en aquellos momentos sudoroso. Cada choque lo llevaba al borde de perder el conocimiento. Y lo disfrutaba. No le importaba que el piso de piedra lastimara la piel de Harry hasta hacerla sangrar. No oía los gemidos de dolor. Estrellas empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos, lo dejaron olvidar el mundo a su alrededor por completo. Llego al orgasmo gimiendo y luego se dejo caer en la espalda de Harry cansado.

Lentamente la niebla fue desapareciendo de su cabeza. Con sus ultimas fuerzas salio de la estrechez que ahora estaba llena de sangre y esperma y cerro sus pantalones. Como en un trance abrió su capa y cubrió a Harry con esta. Ya habían visto demasiado. El show se había acabado.

Se agacho junto a él en el suelo, con la espalda en contra de la pared. Su cuerpo se sentía sordo y pesado y su cabeza estaba vacía. Al observar a Harry no pudo contener el sentimiento de culpa, lo lleno con fuerza, lo quemo desde adentro. Harry había recostado la frente contra su brazo y no podía dejar de temblar. Draco no se atrevió a tocarlo, aunque le hubiese gustado acariciar su espalda para calmarlo. Pero se imaginaba, que con eso solo iba a empeorarlo todo.

Levanto la vista lentamente y vio las sonrisas lascivas de los mortifagos. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Entonces Rookwood rompió el silencio. „Bienvenido a nuestras filas", dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa demoniaca. "Ahora eres de veras uno de los nuestros."

Extendió la mano, pero Draco no la tomo. Hubiese preferido taparse los oídos, no quería ver u oír nada. Sentía una furia impotente formándose en su interior y abriéndose un camino lentamente hasta el exterior. No existía mas que el deseo de hacerlos sufrir las torturas mas crueles, de tirar cruciatus en dirección a todos ellos. Despacio y sin la ayuda de Rookwood se levanto del suelo. Pero antes de poder tomar su varita, el infierno empezó.

Sin aviso alguno, aurores entraron a la capilla y sorprendieron a los mortifagos. Al parecer Ginny y Terry habían logrado escapar del Bosque Prohibido y alarmar a la Orden. Gritos de furia resonaron por el viejo edificio, hechizos volaron de un lado a otro y chocaron contra las paredes.

Draco no lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Se escapo de los hechizos, agarro a un Harry que gemía suave firmemente bajo sus brazos y lo alejo de los confusos hechizos en un rincón alejado. El joven no protesto. En sus ojos se reflejaba un vació alarmante, que obligo a Draco a alejar su mirada rápidamente. Sentimientos de culpa lo carcomía por dentro y por un momento temió el tener que vomitas. Se esforzó por no pensar, en lo que acababa de suceder. Lo que había hecho. Pero el mareo no se dejo eliminar.

Luego de un par de minutos, que le parecieron horas, la batalla había acabado. En horrible olor a carne chamuscada volaba por el aire. Algunos mortifagos habían sido encontrados por los aurores y estaban sin vida en el suelo con sus extremidades torcidas de manera obscena. Una gran parte había escapado. Desencajado observo los rostros de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Ginny Weasley, quienes llegaron con pasos rápidos a su lado. Ante la imagen de Harry, Ginny palideció y se llevo la mano a la boca.

"Que le sucedió?", pregunto Lupin, mientras se agachaba frente a Harry y lo tocaba en el hombro. El moreno se sacudió fuertemente, pero no se defendio.

El estomago de Draco se convulsiono ante la reacción de Harry. Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, pero las palabras no abandonaron sus labios. Una horrible sensacion de asco ahorcaba su garganta, lo hizo toser y le lleno los ojos de lágrimas.

"Maldición!" la voz de Ginny estaba llena de pánico. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió. "Di algo!"

No pudo. No podía soportar mas todo eso. Empujo a Ginny bruscamente, corrió como un loco había afuera y vomito en el arbusto. Una sensacion de asco lo sacudió, no quería parar, aun cuando su estomago estuvo vació. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. El piso bajo sus pies parecía girarse, haciéndolo perder el apoyo y tambalear.

Desde algún lugar en la oscuridad llegaron sonidos de batalla a él. Al parecer los otros aurores habían encontrado a los mortifagos que habían logrado escapar y los estaban enfrentando. El viento era fresco, lo acaricio entre los cabellos húmedos, que estaban pegados en su rostro. Se limpio la boca con el brazo de su camisa. El olor de Harry aun estaba impregnado en la tela. A lo lejos una alondra comenzo a cantar.

Lupin, Tonks y Ginny salieron de la capilla. En una camilla que flotaba junto a ellos y era cargada por la varita de Lupin, estaba Harry, aun cubierto con la capa negra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía muerto.

Nuevamente una ola de asco lo lleno y no hubo nada contra lo que pudiera sostenerse. Fue un solo, pequeño, desesperado momento, en el que no deseo otra cosa mas, que poder morir.

Compasión llenada los ojos de Nymphadora Tonks, pero ella no podía hacer nada por él, oficialmente era un mortifago y un enemigo de la orden. "Haz que desaparezcas de aquí lo mas rápido posible", murmuro suavemente, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando con los demás aurores y Harry hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

No registro sus palabras. Tiempo y espacio parecían no tener importancia. Pasaron horas, en las que estuvo acostado con la espalda sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque, observando el techo de hojas sobre él, por donde lentamente aparecían los primeros rayos del sol. El sentimiento de culpa en su interior no desapareció.

tbc


	3. Vacio Tentador

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
(System Of A Down - Chop Suey) _

_Has atravesado la barrera que construí, con tanto esfuerzo a mi alrededor. _

_Has visto lados mios que no quería mostrarle a nadie._

_Tengo la sensacion de estar desnudo en la oscuridad. Oigo mis propios gritos, que resuenan de manera insoportable en mi cabeza. Tengo tanto frió._

_Desearía poder odiarte, pero no puedo hacerlo.. _

"Miss Weasley..." en la suave voz de Madam Pomfrey se escondía un tono de reproche y sus ojos se veían cansados. "Por que no se recuesta un poco? Ha tenido una noche agitada."

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo", respondió lastimeramente por la abertura de la puerta. "No hay nada peor que estar sentado sin hacer nada y esperar. No le puedo ayudar en algo?"

Podía ver claramente que el cerebro de Madam Pomfrey trabajaba. Pero la mirada suplicante de Ginny no fallo en su objetivo. "Pues, usted conoce a Mr. Potter bien", murmuro ella con un suspiro resignado y abrió la puerta lo suficiente, para que Ginny pudiera entrar.

En la enfermeria no había cambiado nada, desde su tiempo en Hogwarts. Aun el mismo techo alto, las mismas camas blancas con las cortinas que estaban abiertas. Un fuerte olor a desinfectante flotaba en el aire.

Solo una de las camas estaba ocupada. El corazón de Ginny se encogió al ver a Harry. Estaba acostado sobre su estomago y tenia la cabeza giraba hacia un lado. Sus párpados temblaron levemente mientras dormía. Su rostro parecía mas pálido que en la noche. Queria abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Madam Pomfrey la interrumpió bruscamente.

"Mejor no haga preguntas, Miss Weasley", gruño con una mirada lastimera hacia Harry. Le puso un liquido escarlata a Ginny en las manos y un trapo también. "Puede ayudarme a desinfectar sus heridad. Tienen que estar limpias, antes de que pueda curarlas." Con un movimiento enérgico jalo la manta hasta las caderas de Harry.

Ginny respiro profundamente y su estomago se sintió mal. No era la primera vez que veía a Harry desnudo, pero jamas lo había visto en una situación tan deplorable. Toda su espalda estaba llena de rasguños, raspones, cortes y morados. No había lugares en donde su piel estuviera sana. En el cuello habían morados que parecían venir de mordeduras.

Queria tocarlo, pero su mano no le obedeció. No logro poner sus emociones, que se reflejaban en su rostro, en control a tiempo. Los ojos de Madam Pomfrey habían notado hacia mucho ya su espanto.

"Fue _su_ idea, el ayudarme", le recordó a la joven auror fríamente y Ginny se controlo, trato de construir la distancia suficiente. Luego de respirar nuevamente profundo, empezó a distribuir el liquido escarlata, cuidadosamente, sobre las heridas. Gracias a su experiencia sabia, que quemaba. Harry gimió levemente, pero no despertó.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Trabajaron en silencio hasta haber atendido todas las heridas. Madam Pomfrey había presionado sus delgados labios y miraba a Ginny de manera critica. "Cree que lograremos girarlo sobre su espalda?", pregunto, subiendo las mangas de su blusa.

Ginny asintió vacilando y quiso poner la botella con el liquido en la mesa. Al hacer aquello toco a Harry suavemente en una de sus nalgas con el hombro. Su reacción ante aquel pequeño contacto la encontró por sorpresa y un frió terror recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Harry había apretado las nalgas. Su cabeza y pecho se levantaron rápidamente. Un suave gemido abandono su garganta, recordando así a un animal herido. La botella se cayó de las manos de Ginny y se quebró con un fuerte ruido en el suelo. Luego de que el horrible sonido se acabo, todo cayó en silencio.

Madam Pomfrey fue la primera en recuperarse. "Todo esta bien, nadie le hará daño", hablo tranquilizando a Harry así y lo presiono con suave fuerza contra la cama. Su mirada estaba fija en la nada y él había empezado a temblar nuevamente. La mujer le quito los cabellos del rostro y midió su temperatura. "Tiene fiebre", murmuro con preocupación en la voz. Luego saco su varita y curo las heridas de su espalda. Sus manos conservaban una calma increíble. "Esta preparada para girarlo?"

El corazón de Ginny seguía palpitando con fuerza y le costo esfuerzo el salir de su sorpresa. Que sucedía con Harry? Le habían hecho daño? Pero la mirada exigente de Madam Pomfrey no le dio tiempo para preguntar. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron girar al joven.

Ginny trago saliva fuertemente. Tendría que haber estado preparada, pero no lo estaba, las heridas en el pecho eran peores que las de la espalda. "Que le hicieron?" se atrevió por fin a preguntar. No pudo ver a la enfermera a la cara.

Madam Pomfrey bajo las manos lentamente. Parecía estar luchando consigo. Ginny oyó como respiraba profundamente. "Lo violaron", respondió sin tono alguno en la voz.

No podía decir lo que sentía. La noticia la encontró como un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar tanto, que tuvo que sentarse. Espanto la había paralizado. La sensacion de malestar en su estomago creció, se dirigió hacia arriba, no podía hacer nada en contra. "Fue...mi culpa. Yo..nosotros lo dejamos solo" balbuceo en un descenso de histeria. De repente veía las horribles imagenes de la noche anterior frente a sus ojos. Las imagenes que le impedían conciliar en sueño.

"Eran tantos mortifagos...no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad alguna en una batalla. Harry nos dijo, que deberíamos escapar en diferentes direcciones para confundirlos..pero al parecer solo lo querían a él...a nosotros nos dejaron escapar." Sintió las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, aunque trato con toda fuerza, de detenerlas. "Debimos haberlo ayudado", susurro con voz ahogada y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Madam Pomfrey camino alrededor de la cama y puso su brazo sobre su hombro de manera inesperadamente delicada y maternal. "Usted le ayudo", dijo insistente. "Alarmo a la Orden y saco a Harry de allí. Si usted no hubiera estado el seguramente estaría muerto. No se olvide de eso!" suspiro brevemente. "En lo que se refiere a las heridas en su alma...van a curarse algún día. Él es fuerte. Lo sobrevivira."

Con un movimiento de su varita elimino los rastros de la botella rota. "Es mejor que se vaya. Fue demasiado para usted. Me encargare de Harry."

Ginny asintió ausente y se levanto lentamente. Le resultaba difícil organizar sus pensamientos. "Quizá Profesor Dumbledore tiene algo para mi", murmuro cansada. Sus miembros parecían de plomo.

Madam Pomfrey la observo con un gesto preocupado. "Si no quiere descansar, puede ver si encuentra a Mr. Malfoy por algún lado. Profesor Dumbledore ha ordenado que lo examine, pero no ha estado aquí. Tal vez consiga convencer al joven.

"Draco esta en Hogwarts?" Aquel hecho la sorprendió de sobremanera. Ante sus ojos apareció la mirada perturbada del antiguo Slytherin. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora entendía su reacción en la capilla. Había tenido que ver todo, sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Su estomago se encogió. Estaba feliz de no haber estado en la posición de Draco.

"Albus fue esta mañana personalmente al Bosque Prohibido a buscarlo", aclaro Madam Pomfrey en calma, mientras empezaba a limpiar las demás heridas de Harry.

"Veré si lo encuentro." Como despedida, acaricio la mano de Harry que no estaba herida, suavemente y se esforzó por tragarse sus emociones junto a sus lágrimas. Luego se giro para irse.

Supo que no seria difícil encontrar al joven espía. Por lo menos no, siendo un antiguo merodeador. Ya que estaban en mitad de las vacaciones de verano, Ginny había podido entrar con calma a la oficina de Filch para buscar el Mapa del Merodeador, que había caído luego de su graduación entre los objetos mágicos confiscados por el conserje. Acaricio el pedazo de pergamino casi delicadamente, el cual llamo recuerdos de su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Pero aquel no era el momento de recordar los viejos tiempos. Decidida extendió el mapa y tocándolo con su varita mágica dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

No habían muchas personas dibujadas en el mapa. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Terry, Minerva McGonagall y algunos miembros de la Orden aparecían como pequeños puntos negros. Y había un punto mas, que estaba nombrado "Draco Malfoy" y se encontraba en la torre norte. Allí, donde normalmente nadie iba. Ginny arrugo la frente sorprendida. Que había perdido Malfoy en la torre norte?

Le faltaba aire, al subir la ultima escalinata. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, para no asustarlo.

La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa veraniega se adentraba en la habitación. Estaba sentado sobre el alféizar dándole la espalda y balanceaba sus piernas había afuera, sin sujetarse en ningún lado. Su camisa estaba atrás mojada y sucia, pero no parecía molestarlo. No reacciono ante su presencia. Solo tomo un gran sorbo de la botella, que sujetaba en su mano.

Se detuvo pocos metros tras él. "Draco? Estas bien?" Noto que su voz temblaba ligeramente. La manera en la que estaba sentado en el alféizar, la ponia nerviosa. Debajo de él había un abismo de por lo menos cien metros.

El rubio no respondió. Ni siquiera parecía haber notado, que ella estaba allí. O no quería notarlo.

"Tú... no querrás saltar, verdad?" Rió suavemente, para mostrar que solo estaba bromeando. Pero en su interior noto de repente, que todo aquello no era una broma. Sus nervios se hicieron mas fuertes. Y cuando él giro su cabeza hacia ella, no fue capaz de reír.

El hombre ante ella no tenia el mas mínimo parecido con el Draco Malfoy, que ella había creído conocer hasta ese entonces. En sus ojos aguados podía reconocer, que había estado bebiendo. Su mano, la que sostenía la botella, temblaba y sus cabellos, normalmente ordenados, estaban completamente despeinados. Su rostro era diferente, los rasgos eran como de hielo, solo sus ojos parecían estar aun vivos. En ellos no había mas que desesperacion, la cual Ginny jamas había visto allí.

"Largate!" Esa única palabra vino calmada y sin emoción alguna sobre sus labios. Un molesto olor a alcohol le llego.

"No puedo", dijo con calma externa. „Vas a caerte por la ventana si sigues tomando así."

Draco rió sin alegría. "Quien dice, que no es esa mi intención?" SU voz sonaba curiosamente ronca. Alzo una ceja, lanzo una rápida mirada al abismo y volvió a poner la botella sobre sus labios.

Su cabeza estaba vacía. No se atrevía a acercarse mas a él. Lo único que podía hacer, era hablar.

"Debió haber sido terrible para ti, ver lo que le hicieron a Harry." Quiso sonar tranquilizante, pero logro todo lo contrario. Draco tembló fuertemente, su mano se apretó alrededor de la botella. El terror en su mirada no era fingido.

"Como sabes lo que le sucedió a Harry en la capilla?"aquello sonó como un graznido. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos ampliamente.

"Madam Pomfrey...", balbuceo Ginny. Sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos y ese hecho le daba miedo. La sangre palpitaba en sus venas.

El terror en su mirada se mezclo con resignacion. Los músculos en su rostro temblaron. Con un gesto nervioso se revolvio el cabello, despeinándolo mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Me envió a decirte, que debes dejar revisarte por ella." Su mirada estudio al hombre. No pudo ver heridas en él, pero quizá solo estaban cubiertas por su ropa.

Arqueo la nariz y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "No quiero. Puedes decirselo a Madam Pomfrey y Dumbledore" replico fríamente.

Por unos segundos un incomodo silencio reino entre ellos. La mirada rígida de Draco estaba dirigida a lo lejos. Su nariz se encogió levemente.

"No te interesa saber, como esta Harry?" Su voz no tenia ningún tono. Algo no estaba bien con Draco, lo sentía.

Él cerro los ojos atormentado y respiro fuertemente. "No, no me interesa", soltó con esfuerzo. "Por favor, vete! Quiero estar solo!"

Ella cerro los ojos. "Solo hasta que dejes de tomar eso", replico terca, mientras señalaba la botella. No podía soportar a Draco, pero no quería ser la culpable, si él cometía una estupidez. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal por Harry.

"Maldición, Weasley. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!" Había alzado la voz y furia brillaba en sus ojos, reprimiendo la desesperacion. La botella, llena hasta la mitad, voló un metro sin rozar su cabeza y se rompió de manera bulliciosa contra la pared tras ella. El penetrante olor a alcohol se esparció por el cuarto. "Estas contenta?" grito él con voz llena de odio. Su rostro estaba torcido debido a la rabia. "Era eso lo que querías?"

Su brusca reacción la sorprendió y se alejo de él asustada. El aire parecía de repente enrarecido y respirar le costaba. Draco giro la cabeza y apretó su puño contra sus labios. Sus hombros temblaban.

Sin mas palabras se dio la vuelta tambaleante y salio por la puerta. Todo en ella estaba revuelto, los pensamientos giraban locamente por su cabeza. Solo quería poner suficiente distancia entre ella y esa habitación como le fuera posible. Y con cada escalinata que bajaba se iba dando cuenta, de que a Draco le había pasado algo peor en la capilla, mucho peor que tener que ser testigo de una violación.

Tbc.


	4. Miedo de Ahogarse

_Tengo miedo. Miedo de que vuelvas a tocarme._

_Y miedo de que no vuelvas a hacerlo._

* * *

En primer momento no supo donde estaba. Las siluetas de la habitación se presentaban borrosas ante sus ojos. Intento agarrar las gafas de la mesa de noche, pero encontró solo un vació. La luz le dolía. Olia a hospital. Su cabeza parecía estar vacía. Con esfuerzo trato de ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro que no se había dormido en aquella cama. Que había pasado con él?

La fuerza de los recuerdos que volvían lo golpeo como un puño en el rostro y lo hizo respirar profundo. El Bosque Prohibido. Oscuridad. Ginny y Terry. Los Mortifagos. La capilla. Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Manos sobre su piel desnuda. Frió y duro piso de piedra. Y dolor. Infinito dolor.

Harry oyó el jadeo que se salio de su garganta, sin registrar, que venia de él. Dedos fríos se apoderaron sin piedad de sus entrañas. Queria moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sus brazos y piernas parecían no querer obedecerle. Cada uno de los huesos en su cuerpo quemaba como fuego.

Oyó pasos acelerados sobre el piso de linóleo . Luego apareció un rostro conocido junto a su cama y una mano agarro su hombro de manera tranquilizadora.

"Que?" Noto que su voz parecía quebradiza . Parecía no pertenecerle a él.

"Esta en Hogwarts, Mr. Potter", aclaro Madam Pomfrey tranquila, "Todo esta bien. Los otros aurores también están bien."

Le aliviaba saber que nada les había pasado a Ginny y Terry, pero a parte de eso nada estaba bien. Su mirada llena de lastima le hizo entender, que ella sabia lo que había pasado con él en la capilla. Tal vez no había sido nada difícil el deducir los rastros. Las heridas en su cuerpo. La sangre. Y otros líquidos…

Cerro los ojos, negandose a terminar aquel pensamiento. Sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro. Apenado aparto la vista, no podia soportar mas el ver a la enfermera a los ojos. Se sentía sucio. Cada poro de su ser gritaba por un baño.

"Temíamos que no fuera a despertar nunca mas." La voz de Madam Pomfrey sonaba objetiva, pero él pudo oír el tono de preocupación que se escondía en ella. Tenia las manos en las caderas.

Miro hacia arriba interrogante. Su mirada se quedo algo mas abajo de su quijada.

Madam Pomfrey resoplo suavemente. "El ataque de fiebre lo agoto por completo. Durmió durante dos días. He curado todas las heridas físicas. Pero puede ser que haya sufrido algunas contusiones."

Los huesos que le dolían respondieron la pregunta que no alcanzo a formular. Trago saliva. Se quito un mechón del rostro con un movimiento nervioso. En su cabeza resonaba una pequeña voz demoniaca que le decía, que quizás hubiese sido mejor no despertar nunca mas.

"Me puedo ir?", pregunto sin tono alguno en su voz. No sabia a donde quería ir. Solo sabia, que no podia soportar su mirada por mas tiempo.

Ella se alzo de hombros resignada. "Seria mejor, que se quedara acostado aquí. Pero temo, que no lo puedo detener. Al fin de cuentas usted ya no tiene 14 años."

Harry sacudió la cabeza y balanceo sus piernas fuera de la cama. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar mas fuerte y cerro los ojos con dolor. Los primero pasos fueron algo tambaleantes, pero la sensacion de mareo, que había esperado, no llego.

"Allí hay ropa para usted." La enfermera señalo una silla al final de su cama. "Y aquí están sus gafas."

Le puso las gafas en la mano. Absorto acaricio el frió metal del engaste. Sabia exactamente, que había perdido sus gafas al escapar de los mortifagos. Se esforzó en alejar el horrible recuerdo de pánico y desamparo, que había sentido. "Quien las encontró?"

Madam Pomfrey sonrió ligeramente. "Profesor Dumbledore es muy bueno, en encontrar cosas perdidas," dijo simplemente. "Aun si se encuentran en el Bosque Prohibido."

Sin ninguna ayuda y con una mueca de dolor se puso la ropa y reunió sus cosas. Había ya agarrado el pica puerta, cuando la insistente voz de Madam Pomfrey lo detuvo. "Debería hablar con alguien", dijo suavemente. "Hay cosas, que no se pueden reprimir. Se va a ahogar, si no desahoga con alguien."

Sus dedos temblaban. Por un momento tan solo se quedo allí parado. No podia girarse. No podia decir nada. Sintió solo la desesperacion que se atragantaba en su garganta. Pero antes de que esta pudiera vencer, había empujado la puerta y había salido corriendo.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que había caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, todo se sentía tan familiar. Encontró el baño de los Prefectos, que había utilizado por ultima vez durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto año, rápidamente. El password no había cambiado.

No tardo mucho, hasta que la gran tina estuvo llena. Vapor flotaba en el aire, al igual que el penetrante olor del jabón perfumado. Se desvistió rápidamente y se perdió en el agua. Esta desalojo el frió de su cuerpo y dejo lentamente de temblar. Pero no se sintió mejor.

Allí en el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el chapoteo del agua, no podia seguir ignorando los recuerdos de aquellas horribles horas, que traía tras él. Llegaron a su mente como una ola negra de la cual no podia escapar. Frente a él podia ver con toda claridad la mirada fría de Malfoy. _Solo espero por ti, que hayas tomado la decisión correcta._ Harry ya no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, podia aun sentir las quemaduras que habían dejado las manos, los labios y la lengua de Malfoy en su piel. Y la humillacion, que casi lo había vuelto loco y que aun seguía haciéndolo. Pero no había podido evitar, que su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias. Al igual que no había podido evitar que sus heridas sangraran.

Tomo el cepillo y jabón y trabajo su piel, apretando los dientes, hasta que esta quedo roja. Queria lavar las caricias, los besos, las mordidas de su piel, no quería que nada mas le recordara al maldito Slytherin. Pero entre mas fregaba y fregaba, mas claro se le hacia el hecho de que no iba a lograrlo. La suciedad no estaba en su piel. Sino mas adentro.

Sus dedos estaban ya arrugados, cuando salio del agua. Se seco rápidamente y se puso una bata de baño, que estaba ya lista en un nicho. Dudo por un momento, antes de dar un vistazo en el espejo empañado, que estaba sobre el lavamanos de mármol.

Harry no sabia, que había esperado. Tal vez, que se le pudiera ver la violación en la cara. Pero esta era la misma. Piel pálida. Cabellos negros y alborotados, de los cuales caía agua. Solo la expresión en sus ojos verdes le pareció completamente extraña. No podia decir, por que.

Al oír como la puerta se abría, tembló fuertemente. El eco del miedo aun estaba en sus venas, aun cuando ya había reconocido de quien se trataba. Ginny.

Llego rápidamente a su lado. Por un momento la inseguridad la invadió, luego lo abrazo fuertemente.

Al primer momento quiso apartarla. Pensó, que no iba a soportar el contacto. Pero su abrazo fue tan tranquilizante, normal y consolador, que lo dejo ocurrir.

Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. "Estoy tan contenta, de que aun estés con vida", susurro casi imperceptiblemente, mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"Apuesto a que debo agradecertelo a ti y a Terry", murmuro en el mismo tono. Recosto la cabeza en su hombro y respiro su perfume familiar. Hace cuanto que su relación había fracasado? Dos años? Tres años? Su amor no había soportado el duro trabajo en el mismo equipo. Su amistad si.

Se separo de él y lo observo. En sus ojos se dibujaron lágrimas. "Siento mucho, lo que paso. Desearía, que hubiesemos llegado mas rápido." La comisura de su boca tembló. Una gota se separo de sus pestañas y cayó al suelo, sin tocar su mejilla.

Cerro los ojos y giro el rostro. Al parecer ya todos sabían desde hace mucho lo sucedido. La desesperacion se abría camino hacia el exterior, amenazaba con quitarle el aire. No quería, que ella lo viera. Sus rodillas se vencieron. Se dejo caer en la orilla de la tina y observo el agua. Sintió su mirada en la espalda.

"Fue Malfoy, verdad?"

Terror lo invadió, hasta que creyó que iba a ahogarse. Fatigado respiro profundo. Sintió como la sangre se iba se su rostro. Por unos segundos no pudo hacer mas que observarla. Parecía tan infantil, increíblemente vulnerable. Pero la apariencia engañaba. Detrás de su mirada brillante se escondía una inteligencia fría y precisa.

Apoyo sus hombros en sus rodillas y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Su cuellos quemaba. Le costaba todo su esfuerzo el detener las lágrimas. No quería llorar. "Como llegas a esa conclusión?", soltó con esfuerzo. Su voz sonaba aspera como papel de lija. Como si no lo hubiese usado hace mucho.

"Una conclusión lógica," respondió con algo de sarcasmo, "luego de que Dumbledore evito con esfuerzo, que Malfoy saltara borracho de la Torre Norte."

Levanto la cabeza sorprendido. Hasta aquel momento no había desperdiciado un solo pensamiento, en como se sentía Draco Malfoy en esos momento. En principio solo deseaba no tener que volver a verlo nunca.

Pero...aun podia recordar el miedo que había brillado en sus ojos, cuando Harry lo eligió. Estaba seguro, que Draco nunca antes había tenido que hacerle daño a alguien. Aquel reconocimiento le dolía de alguna manera.

"No lo hizo voluntariamente." Las palabras salieron con esfuerzo de sus labios. "Yo tengo la culpa."

"Por que tu?" La confusión en su mirada era verdadera.

Por Dios, por que tenia que ser tan difícil, formular un par de frases? Humedeció sus labios con su lengua nervioso. "Me obligaron a decidir, quien...me violaría," soltó. "Y yo elegí a Malfoy."

Pudo ver que sus palabras conmocionaron a Ginny en su interior. Se tambaleo hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al parecer solo hasta ese momento, le eran claras las dimensiones de su dolor.

Fue el momento en que se dio cuenta, que Madam Pomfrey había tenido razón. Le estaba quitando el aire. La pena y la desesperacion se estaban acumulando en una mezcla altamente explosiva. Reconoció en la mirada de Ginny, que no quería escuchar los detalles. Pero no le importaba. Ella había empezado con aquella conversacion, ahora tenia que cargar con las consecuencias.

"Lo peor no fue esa horrible decisión." Trato de controlar su voz, de sacar el temblor de ella, pero no le funciono. Su estomago se rebelo. Se sentía como si sus intestinos se estuvieran formando en un nudo. "Estoy seguro que me hubiese vomitado si se hubiese tratado de Dolohow o Rookwood. Malfoy fue el mal mas pequeño. Aunque pensé que él seria...pues...algo mas cuidadoso." Torció la cara. Con la manga de la bata se limpio el sudor de la frente, antes de seguir hablando. Sus ojos veían al vació.

"No tuvo consideracion conmigo. Tal vez quiso evitar, que…alguien sospechara." Cerro los ojos y recosto la cabeza contra su rodilla. Con los ojos cerrados podia hablar mas fácil. "Pero la violación no fue lo peor. Fue humillante. Dolió. Pero el dolor es relativo, si se ha estado bajo la influencia del Cruciatus." Fue una risa ácida.

"Querían humillarme y lo lograron. Vieron como Malfoy me violaba. Rieron e hicieron comentarios obscenos. No fue...fácil de soportar." Como por obligacion abrió los ojos y observo a Ginny. El rostro de la joven mujer estaba blanco. Se apoyaba con la espalda contra el lavamanos. Su mirada aterrada lo observaba como hipnotizada. Sabia, que ella podia sentir el horror, que él había atravesado.

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas, aunque él no había notado que lloraba. "Lo peor fueron sus caricias. Sus besos. El juego de su lengua. Me recordó la manera..en la que tu me tocabas. En ese entonces." Se detuvo. Noto, que había dejado de respirar. "No quería reaccionar. Luche contra ello. Pero no tenia sentido. Él…eso me excito. Y en ese maldito momento…quise a…Malfoy." Su voz le fallo. Sus siguientes palabras fueron tan solo un murmullo.

"Su intención era, acabar conmigo. Querían ver a Harry Potter en el piso. Jamas pensé que lo lograrían. No tan fácil. Pero me equivoque." Se tapo la boca con su mano para detener el sollozo. No había mas que vació en él. Pero el nudo en su garganta se habia disuelto.

Ginny habia avanzado silenciosamente tras él. Manos frías y temblorosas lo abrazaron. Su mejilla mojada se presiono contra la suya. Ella no pudo decir nada.

tbc


	5. Grimmauld Place Nr 12

_It won't rain all the time.  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
Your tears won't fall forever.  
_(Jane Siberry - It Can't Rain All The Time)

_---_

_Crees, que puedes perdonarme el que te haya hecho daño._

_Te digo, no me podrás perdonar._

_No cuando sabes, que disfrute casa segundo de tu tortura._

_---_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

El suave sonido de una voz familiar acaricio su oído, pero no parecía llegar hasta su conciencia. Con esfuerzo logro separar su vista de la ventana con el cielo azulado detrás de ella y concentrarla en el viejo hombre de cabellos blancos, que estaba sentado frente a él.

Albus Dumbledore habia cruzado los dedos sobre el escritorio y lo miraba sin interrupción. Sus ojos penetrantes eran igual de azules que el cielo afuera. "No puede darse la culpa de lo que ocurrió. No tenia opción de actuar de una manera diferente. A menos que hubiese querido morir."

El estomago de Draco se contrajo ante sus palabras. Apoyo la frente en sus manos. Pensó en lo tentador que habia resultado el abismo de la Torre Norte el día anterior. "Tal vez debí haberlo hecho." Sonaba tan terriblemente resignado. Aun ante sus propios oídos.

"No diga tonterías", le dijo Dumbledore severo. Se inclino hacia adelante y fijo su mirada en Draco. "Eso no le serviría a nadie. Como vamos a querer ganar esta guerra, si usted esta muerto?"

Normalmente, el hecho de ser una parte importante en aquella misión, lo habría llenado de orgullo. Pero ahora ya nada era normal. Decidió ignorar la pregunta retorica. "Voldemort aun esta débil tras la ultima batalla", empezó cansado. "No seria una buena oportunidad para atacarlo?"

Dumbledore sacudió lentamente la cabeza. „Voldemort puede estar débil. Pero sus mortifagos son fuertes. Usted mismo lo vivió."

Draco cerro los ojos. Ahí estaban de nuevo. Las imagenes, que le gustaría tanto olvidar. El ansia en la mirada de Dolohow. Las manos carnudas de Rookwood en la piel desnuda de Harry. Y obviamente cada uno de los detalles de su propio acto de crueldad. Se mordió el labio fuertemente. El dolor lo devolvió a la realidad. "Cuantos lograron escapar?"

El director suspiro suavemente. "La mayoría, lastimosamente. Tonks y su equipo tenían la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa, pero eran muy pocos. Dos mortifagos cayeron, a cinco los tomamos presos. Dolohow y Rookwood no estaban bajo ellos", agrego, como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de Draco.

Draco cerro los ojos. "Cuales son sus siguientes planes? Cuando sera mi siguiente misión?"

El viejo mago dudo unos momento. "No habrá siguiente misión como espía para usted", aclaro suavemente.

"Pero yo..." Draco lo observo. Miles de preguntas girando en su cabeza. "Por que no?" Los nervios lo llenaron. Sus dedos apretaron fuertemente los brazos de la silla.

"Draco..." Dumbledore sonaba paciente, como un padre, que hablaba con su terco hijo. "Ellos sospechan de usted. Vieron como usted ponía a Harry en seguridad en la capilla, cuando el ataque empezó. Notaron su pánico. Enviarlo de regreso significaría su muerte. Los seguidores de Voldemort no tienen piedad con los traidores, como usted mismo sabe."

Draco tembló internamente. "Que pasara conmigo entonces? Debo quedarme en Hogwarts?"

"No," respondió Dumbledore en un tono enérgico. "Se de un buen escondite para usted. Un lugar en donde nadie lo buscara. Allí estará seguro."

Los segundos parecieron una eternidad. Draco noto, como sus gestos se volvían de hielo. Todo en el se contrajo. "No voy a soportarlo", dijo suavemente. Su voz tembló ligeramente. Pudo sentir la desesperacion en ella y espero, que Dumbledore no la notara. "No me puedo esconder por meses y esperar a que algo pase, sin hacer nada. Me volveré loco, si estoy solo allí."

"No sera por mucho tiempo." La mirada de Dumbledore era seria y blanda al mismo tiempo. "Lo llevaremos hasta el final", susurro penetrante. "El momento, para vencerlo, estar cerca. La profecía se cumplira. A nuestro favor."

Draco trago saliva. Aquellas palabras no le causaban emoción alguna. Ante todo nada de alivio. "Ojala que no le este exigiendo mucho a Harry", dijo. Corrió la silla lentamente hacia atrás y se levanto. El viejo piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies.

"Todo volverá a estar bien. Las heridas sanaran." De nuevo esa mirada penetrante, a la que parecía no escaparsele nada y que al mismo tiempo nada revelaba. "Aguante, Draco. Aunque lo haga solo por Lucius."

Trato de reprimir la dolorosa sensacion que se extendía en él, cada vez que oía el nombre de su padre. "Cuando viajo?", pregunto.

"En esta misma hora", fue la respuesta, que no admitía contradicciones.

/x/x/x/

Esta vez no habia necesitado el Mapa del Merodeador, para encontrar a Harry. Estaba allí, donde habia estado desde hacia días: acostado en el césped a la orilla del Lago, bajo la sombra del sauce llorón, cuyas ramas se movían suavemente gracias al viento. Alzo la cabeza, cuando la vio venir. Su rostro parecía duro y sus ojos verdes tan insondables como el agua del Lago.

Se dejo caer en el césped, a su lado, lentamente y arranco perdida en pensamientos varias margaritas. "Cuando vas a volver a tomar parte en las comidas?" pregunto suavemente, sin mirarlo. Le preocupaba, que no comiera nada. Todo su comportamiento le preocupaba.

Harry resoplo sin querer. "Buscare mas tarde algo en la cocina. No puedo soportar sus miradas llenas de lastima durante la comida. Creo que les gustaría preguntarme, si ya puedo sentarme." Se giro sobre su espalda y observo el cielo despejado.

Era la primera vez, desde su colapso en el baño de los prefectos, que hablaba sobre la violación. "Nadie te preguntaría algo así", replico ella calmadamente. "Eso lo sabes bien. Y no tienes que tener miedo de encontrarte con Malfoy. Se fue desde hace unos días."

"Como quieres saber que tengo miedo de encontrarme con Malfoy?" la voz de Harry sonaba tensa.

"No lo se", respondió bruscamente. "Solo se, que si estuviese en tu posición tendría miedo."

Por un minuto ambos callaron. Ginny ponía las margaritas entre sus dedos. Pequeñas olas se formaron en la orilla. "Nosotros dos también viajaremos mañana", interrumpió el pesado silencio. "Pasado mañana empezara el año escolar, para ese entonces los aurores tendrán que haber salido de aquí."

"Oh bien." La voz de Harry tenia algo de acidez. "Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí sentado. Me alegra, volver a tener algo que hacer."

Ginny respiro profundo. Las siguientes palabras le resultaron dificiles. "Yo regresare sola a la Academia para Aurores. Dumbledore piensa, que aun no estas preparado para dirigir un equipo."

Pudo sentir, como Harry se paralizaba. "Perdón?" fue lo único, que pudo decir. Había alzado su cabeza. En sus ojos brillaba la rabia, aunque por fuera se mantuviera tranquilo. Había aprendido con los año a controlar su ira.

"Harry..." Su voz era suplicante. "Mirate. No pasa un solo segundo en el que no pienses en esa…cosa. Crees de verdad, que serias un buen capitán? Quieres ponernos a Terry y a mi en peligro?"

Harry no respondió. Observo el vació, apretando los labios.

"Lo sobreviviras, el estar por unas semanas trabajando solo en el fondo de la Orden", dijo con voz firme. "Luego de eso Dumbledore te enviara de regreso al equipo con seguridad."

"A donde me quiere enviar?", pregunto sin emoción alguna. "A la base de la Orden?"

Ginny dudo. Tenia miedo de su reacción. „Casi", respondió lentamente. "A la vieja base. Grimmauld Place Nr. 12."

/x/x/x/

Harry se sentía casado, cuando a la mañana siguiente, se dejo caer en uno de los asientos del Expreso de Hogwarts. No habia cerrado un ojo en toda la noche. Las consecuencias de su pelea con Dumbledore no lo habían dejado tranquilo. Se habia negado con manos y pies ante la decisión del viejo mago, pero Dumbledore se habia mostrado inflexible. Le era claro, que el tiempo no era aun el correcto, para mandar a Harry de regreso a la Academia para Aurores. Y en la nueva base en Callender Square, no habia espacio para resguardarlo durante varias semanas.

Recosto su frente contra el frió vidrio de la ventana y vio, como las Torres de Hogwarts desaparecían tras la cadena de montañas. Curiosamente no sentía pena. Solo miedo ante aquello, que vendría.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, hace ocho años, Harry no habia entrado a la casa de la familia Black. Dumbledore habia encontrado en ese entonces, rápidamente una nueva base para la Orden. No quería que los miembros recordaran los sucesos. Y sin embargo Harry tendría que regresar de nuevo allí.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a él y lo miraba de manera preocupada, lo que él trataba de ignorar. No quería conversar con ella. No habia nada mas de que hablar.

Ya habia oscurecido, cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Kings Cross. No tenían mucho equipaje. Nadie les regalo atencion, cuando atravesaron la estación. Ginny espero junto a Harry hasta que él Autobús Noctambulo. Lo abrazo fuertemente al despedirse. "Nos veremos de nuevo, lo prometo. Siempre alertas, Harry."

Le paso una mano por el cabello y la beso en la mejilla. Luego se subió al bus se dejo caer en una silla y se despidió con la mano, hasta que la esbelta figura desapareció en la oscuridad.

El viaje hasta el Grimmauld Place duro solo unos minutos. Los intentos desesperados de Stan Shunpike por iniciar una conversacion, no pudieron distraerlo de su malestar. Y cuando finalmente estuvo parado con su maleta en el callejón y observo las luces del Autobús Noctambulo desaparecer, el pánico lo invadió.

Una amenaza invisible parecía salir de la vieja casa, que solo magos podían ver. Le estaba quitando el aire. Pero no tenia mas opción que entrar. Pues no podia dormir en la calle.

Con pasos vacilantes subió las viejas escalinatas hasta la entrada. La puerta negra con el pica puerta plateado en forma de serpiente, se abrió como por magia, cuando se acerco. Respiro una vez mas profundamente antes de entrar.

Un calor inesperado lo golpeo, el cual venia de el fuego en la gran chimenea. No habia rastros de humedad o olor a putrefacción. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y le dio un vistazo al lugar.

Nada recordaba en esa sala, iluminada por incontables lamparas, a la antigua casa de los Black. Los retratos de la familia habían desaparecido, igual que el polvo y las telarañas. Las pesadas mesas y los armarios habían sido reemplazados por muebles modernos. Y cuando un muy ferviente elfo se inclino ante él y tomo su abrigo y su maleta de su mano, le fue claro, que Kreacher ya no vivía allí. Había esperado, que los recuerdos de Sirius lo invadieran por completo, pero en aquella casa, nada le recordaba a Sirius. La puerta principal se cerro con un fuerte golpe.

Aunque la casa tenia un aspecto mas agradable que en su ultima visita, la sensacion amenazante aun no desaparecía. Avanzo un par de pasos cuidadosamente. Pero cuando llego a la barandilla de las escaleras, le fue claro, por que era.

Arriba se encontraba el rostro blanco de un hombre joven y rubio, el cual habia sido asustado por el sonido de la puerta. Traía una bata de fina seda. Consternación y espanto se dibujaron en su rostro.

Harry retrocedió un paso sin querer. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. "Que...que estas haciendo aquí?" soltó. Su voz no era mas que un graznido indefenso. Tenia la sensacion, de que le habían quitado el piso bajo sus pies.

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Potter." Había tenido que sonar arrogante, pero el temblor en la voz de Draco Malfoy era imposible de ignorar.

No sabia que debia pensar. Su cerebro pareció no funcionar en esos segundos. 'Sal de aquí', fue su único pensamiento. Pero cuando se giro bajo sus talones y quiso escapar en dirección a la salia, la puerta, por la que habia entrado, habia desaparecido.

Y nada en aquella pared fría y desnuda recordaba, que allí hubiese existido una puerta...


	6. Puertas Perdidas

**Hola, siento mucho que no pueda responder a los reviews, pero es que estoy totalmente estresada en las ultimas semanas con los examenes finales y con el presentimiento de que me voy a tirar el año...asi que les pido disculpas, pero prometo que cuando tenga tiempo y paciencia suficiente me dedicare a responder. De resto espero que este capitulo les guste y les agradesco su paciencia.**

* * *

_Wer hat verloren?  
Du dich?  
Ich mich?  
Oder...  
... oder wir uns?  
_(Falco - Jeanny)

---

„_No somos los mismos, que fuimos una vez. El tiempo no se deja retroceder._

_Pero como reconocer, quien eres tu, si tu mismo no lo sabes?"_

---

Dedos que temblaban, eran aquellos que tocaban la pared. Temerosos e incredulos, como si no pudieran enetender, que un potente hechizo estaba obrando alli. Pero la puerta habia desaparecido y nada cambiaria aquello. Ni siquiera sus dedos.

Draco cerro los ojos. Aun sentia el eco del shock, que iba por todo su cuerpo. Creyo oir perfectamente el sonido que las uñas de Harry provocaron al rasgar el suelo de la capilla. Pero no era real. Su fantasia estaba jugandole una mala pasada. Cuando abrio los ojos, Harry habia bajado ya sus manos.

Como por un impulso, el Auror se giro y miro hacia arriba, hacia él. Como si quisiera asegurarse, de que aquello, que acababa de ver, no era una ilusion. Miedo brillaba en sus ojos.

Una sensacion de mareo amenazo con atacarlo. La sangre fluia en sus oidos. La mano de Draco agarro la baranda con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Aquel no era Potter. Era alguien completamente extraño. Potter jamas habia tenido miedo de él.

El silencio lo aplastaba. Parecia como si trajera una pesada carga consigo. Quiso decir algo. Aclarar, que lamentaba, lo que habia pasado. Romper el silencio. Pero las palabras no abandonaron sus labios. Parecia volverse mas dificil entre mas lo intentaba.

Harry no hacia nada, para enfrentarlo. Parecia estar pegado al suelo. Incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de apartar su mirada.

Draco apreto los dientes. 'Dumbledore' fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza. Quien mas los habria puesto en aquella trampa? Entre mas pensaba sobre eso, mas molesto se ponia. Pero no podia aclararse, que esperaba el viejo mago de aquel encuentro.

"Harry Potter, Sir!" la voz del ferviente elfo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Habia aparecido junto a Harry y lo jalaba de la manga. "Venga, Harry Potter. Paddy le enseñara su habitacion. Harry potter debe estar cansado tras su largo viaje."

En los ojos de Harry se reflejaba todo, menos cansansio. Con algo de malestar su mirada siguio al elfo, el cual subia las escaleras con un viejo candelabro y pasaba junto a Draco.

Pudo ver, que a Harry se le hacia dificil poner un pie tras el otro. Evito la mirada de Draco, cuando subio por las primeras escalinatas de las escaleras.

Con cada paso, con el cual Harry se acercaba a él, la tension se volvia insoportable. Parecia romperlo por dentro. Aquel hombre despejaba una presencia increible. Draco sintio, como los vellos en su piel se erizaban.

Habia tenido a Harry. Habia tenido aquel cuerpo. Pero no habia cambiado nada. La atraccion que causaba en él, seguia siendo la misma. Lo queria como antes. No lo queria una vez con violencia, sino que queria tenerlo para siempre.

Aquel reconocimiento tuvo un efecto impactante. Trago saliva varias veces. Observo el piso, cuando Harry paso rapidamente a su lado, teniendo cuidado de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

Aun seguia alli de pie, en el mismo lugar, aun cuando Harry habia desaparecido en la habitacion que le habia sido indicada. Solo oyo como la llave se giro dos veces dentro de la habitacion y los pasos de Paddy desaparecian lentemante. Luego todo fue silencio.

- # -

Luego de que Harry cerro la puerta, se dejo caer sin fuerza en la cama y trato de entender que estaba pasando alli. El que Dumbledore los habia encerrado a los dos alli, era mas que claro. Pero no podia entender, que era lo que el director queria con aquella accion.

La certeza, de que estaba obligado a pasar las siguientes semanas con Draco en un espacio tan pequeño y trabajar con él, lo volvia loco. No era solo el recuerdo de las horribles horas en la capilla, lo que lo hacia temblar. Era tambien ese efecto que Draco tenia en él. Lo habia sentido claramente, cuando habia pasado junto a él, al subir las escaleras y lo habia asustado. Al fin de cuentas se trataba del hombre que odiaba desde su primer encuentro. Quien lo habia violado. No lo habia hecho voluntariamente, pero en que cambiaba aquello la situacion?

Tan solo el recuerdo de la respiracion de Draco en su nuca, lo hizo temblar. Y el recuerdo de la reaccion, que sus caricias provocaron, lo hicieron enrojecer. No queria recordar. Queria olvidar todo, todo lo que habia sucedido. Pero no lo lograba. El encuentro con Draco habia devuelto todo a la superficie. Sus dedos agarraron la manta. Aire! Necesitaba aire fresco. Salto bruscamente de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. Abrio las contraventanas, que bloqueaban la vista hacia afuera, con fuerza.

La vision que se le presento, le robo el aire por unos momento y lo dejo olvidar, que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad. Su ventana daba directamente a un jardin, el cual habia sido puesto alli con un hechizo. Un camino llevaba a un pabellon en la parte trasera del jardin. La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en la superficie del lago, cuya agua chapoteaba suavemente contra la orilla. Aire tibio acaricio su rostro y él cerro los ojos. Las flores silvestres en el jardin expedian un aroma dulce, casi insoportable.

Todo parecia ser tan facil. Con un hechizo podria dejar los diez metros que lo separaban desde su alfeizar hasta el jardin, atras. Pero cuando estiro sus manos, sus dedos chocaron contra una barrera invisible. En la punta de sus dedos aparecieron chispas rojas.

Dumbledore habia pensado en todo y habia levantado una barrera alrededor de la casa. Con una dolorosa certeza le fue claro que era prisionero en la antigua casa de los Black y ademas estaba a manos de Draco Malfoy.

- # -

Por alguna razon, no estaba sorprendido de ver a Remus Lupin en la mesa del desayuno. Para nada. Por el contrario, estaba sorprendido por el largo silencio de la Orden.

Por un momento se detuvo en la puerta y observo a Lupin, quien estaba sentado, al parecer relajado y con una pierna sobre la otra leyendo El Profeta. Se habia vuelto viejo, terriblemente viejo. Sus cabellos eran todos grises y alrededor de sus ojos y su boca se habian formado arrugas.

Draco estiro los hombros y entro en la cocina. "Buenos dias, Remus." Se dejo caer en la mesa y tomo el cafe, sin dejar de mirar a Lupin.

El mago de cabellos grises observo sobre su periodico, la frente arrugada, y empezo a doblar este cuidadosamente. "Buenos dias", respondio tranquilamente, mientras observaba a Draco. "Todo esta bien?"

Draco hubiese querido reir, pero se controlo. "Oh, todo bien", replico con sarcasmo. "Si nos olvidamos del hecho de que estoy encerrado en esta horrible casa, todo esta bien." Se recosto con los brazos cerrados sobre el pecho y observo a Lupin.

Remus suspiro. "Como esta Harry?", pregunto en voz baja.

"Si lo supiera", bufo Draco molesto. "No lo he visto desde el dia en que llego. Y eso fue hace tres dias. Tal vez solo se atreve a salir de su habitacion, cuando yo duermo." Toda la frustracion que se habia formado en él durante aquellos dias, salio con sus palabras.

El hombre mayor callo por un momento. Ojos de color cognac se clavaron en los suyos. "Tienes que hablar con él, Draco. Ambos van a perecer, si no hablan."

Draco se levanto furioso de su silla. "Como se supone que debo hablar con Potter, si me evita todo el tiempo?" llamo en voz alta.

Pudo ver, que a Lupin no le resultaba facil formular la siguiente frase. "Entonces tienes que obligarlo a hablar", dijo lentamente y entonando cada palabra.

Draco no pudo evitar temblar. Un frio se extendio por todo su interior. "Es eso lo que Dumbledore quiere?" solto con esfuerzo. Su garganta parecia de repente demasiado angosta. "No quiero tener que obligar nunca mas a Harry a que haga algo."

Por unos segundos reino el silencio. Un, al parecer, tranquilo Lupin tomo la palabra. "No has entendido, por que Dumbledore les esta haciendo esto, verdad?" quiso saber, mientras que batia su taza, perdido en pensamientos.

Solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Se sentia vacio por dentro. Un dolor insportable se extendia en sus sienes.

Su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tomo un largo sorbo de su taza. "Ponte en el lugar de Dumbledore", empezo cuidadosamente, "y miralo solo como una persona. Desde hace treinta años lucha en esta guerra. Ha tenido muchas victorias pequeñas, pero tambien ha tenido que soportar asperos contragolpes. En la noche de la violacion fue golpeado dos veces, pues las victimas fueron sus dos mejores hombres." Aparto la mirada de la ventana y lo observo directamente a los ojos.

Draco estaba sorprendido. Dumbledore lo veia como victima? Él mismo solo se habia visto como el autor de aquel delito. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre aquella pregunta, pues Lupin volvio a hablar.

"Son esos dos hombres, los que llevan sus esperanzas. Solo con ellos dos tiene alguna oportunidad, de ganar esta guerra y cumplir con la profecia." Rio suavemente. Fue una risa amarga. "Los demas ya estamos viejos y cansados de tantos años de guerra. Y hemos perdido demasiado."

Vio la tristeza en lso ojos de Remus. Y comprendio.

"Dumbledore haria todo lo posible, para volver a estabilisarte a ti y a Harry psiquicamente, para que esten en condiciones de pelear para él. Esta terapia, que les esta dando, es fuerte. Nadie lo sabe mejor que él. Pero esta seguro, de que lo unico que puede ayudarlos a superar sus miedos y sus sensaciones de culpa es hablar."

Silencio se extendio por el lugar, cuando él termino. Draco ovbservo la punta de sus zapatos. No se le ocurria nada que replicar. Su furia hacia Dumbledore aun no habia desaparecido. Pero tenia la sensacion de que podia entender sus actos un poco.

"No sera agradable hablar con Harry sobre la noche en la capilla", siguio Lupin con voz suave. "Pues significa, que tendran que llamar al demonio de sus miedos nuevamente a la vida. Pero creeme, es la unica manera de hacerlo callar."

Se levanto de su silla, saco una bolsa pequeña con polvos flu de su tunica y avanzo hacia la chimenea. Antes de arrojar el polvo en las llamas, se giro hacia Draco.

"Mucha suerte", dijo sencillamente. "Lo lograras."

Draco no respondio. Sus ojos observaban al vacio. En su cabeza se formo una idea. Habia que admitirlo, era una idea absurda. Pero tal vez era la unica posibilidad, para romper el hielo entre Harry y él.

Las llamas se volvieron verdes y se levantaron. Con un ultimo movimiento de cabeza, Lupin entro en la chimenea y desaparecio.

Draco abandono la cocina con pasos lentos. En la sala de recepcion se detuvo y observo hacia el segundo piso, en direccion a donde se encontraba la habitacion de Harry. Sintio, como el miedo se formaba en su estomago, pero no podia dejar que este tomara el mando.

"Tan solo espera", penso con una mueca feroz. "Tengo mis maneras, para despertar a tu demonio, Harry Potter."


	7. El demonio de Draco

_Ich heile dich,  
wenn du mir dein Herz schenkst.  
Und du heilst mich,  
wenn ich in deinen Armen bin.  
_(Die Toten Hosen - Seelentherapie)

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero una serie de acontecimientos me lo impidió. Para aquellos que me mandaron sus fuerzas para los examenes: gracias, todo salio bien. Sin embargo tuve luego que empezar a trabajar y para colmo de males mi Internet dejo de funcionar.

Pero bueno, ahora ya esta todo arreglado y me haré a la tarea de seguir traduciendo.

_---_

_Que me sucede? Por que se exactamente,  
que no me podre resistir por siempre?_

---

No fue difícil abrirse paso a la habitación de Harry. Un sencillo hechizo de magia negra hizo que la puerta se abriera, sin hacer sonido alguno. Uno de los primeros hechizos que su padre le habia enseñado, cuando era un niño. Sabiendo que él jamas aprobaria lo que Draco estaba a punto de hacer.

La habitación estaba vacía. Habían libros y ropa tirada sobre la mesa, las sillas y la cama destendida. La clara luz del sol, la cual se filtraba por la gran ventana abierta, lo cegó, lo hizo parpadear. El sonido de agua, que venia de la habitación contigua era casi mas alto que el canto de los pajaros que estaban abajo en el jardín.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra sus costillas. Respiro profundo, trato de concentrarse, de volver a encontrar su usual calma. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba levemente abierta y la empujo suavemente. Vapor caliente golpeo su rostro, le quito la vista. Al principio solo pudo ver borrosamente la silueta de la ducha y a la figura de cabellos negros detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Después se mejoro su vista.

Aun tenia tiempo de dar la vuelta. Aun podia abandonar aquella habitación y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando hubiese empezado con el juego, tendría que llevarlo hasta el final. Eso le era absolutamente claro.

Harry le quito inconscientemente la decisión. El agua dejo de fluir abruptamente. El repentino silencio le causo miedo. Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que la cortina fue hecha a un lado. El joven auror habia envuelto una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Gotas de agua caían de sus cabellos revueltos y de su pecho.

Draco salio de la protección de la puerta y dio un paso hacia él. Pudo ver, que Harry se paralizo en medio del movimiento. El moreno medio cerro los ojos, esforzándose por reconocer a la figura que estaba en la puerta.

Sin sus gafas su rostro adquiría esa apariencia vulnerable, que él ya habia visto una vez. En la noche que jamas olvidaría. Hasta el final de sus días.

"Así nos volvemos a ver, Potter." Ninguna emoción se reflejaba en sus palabras. Se tenia completamente bajo control.

Harry retrocedió al oír la voz familiar y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando su espalda desnuda se choco contra el baldosín frió. Pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Provocantemente lento, se quito la capucha de su capa de Mortifago y dio otro paso en dirección a Harry.

El aspecto vulnerable en el rostro sin gafas de Harry. Su desnudez. Su miedo. Estaban otra vez en la capilla. Solo que esta vez era Draco, quien ponía las reglas.

------------

El miedo se habia apoderado de él y no lo soltaba. Le estaba quitando el aire, hasta hacerle creer que se iba a ahogar. Observo a Malfoy, quien avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Toda la arrogancia de la que era capaz, se reflejaba en su rostro.

"Que...que significa esto?" se oyó balbucear. No quería sonar tan vulnerable. Pero no podia hacer nada en contra. El viejo miedo se habia apoderado completamente de él. "Que quieres con ese disfraz?"

La sonrisa de Malfoy se amplio. "Quien te dice, que es solo un disfraz?" dijo tranquilo, con una maliciosa suavidad en su voz.

"No puedo ser. Dumbledore confía en ti." Trato de controlar la histeria, que se estaba formando y amenazaba con salir a la luz. Era tan difícil. Su respiracion era irregular. Su desnudez y su vulnerabilidad le eran claras. Se sentía de nuevo en la situación que habia querido olvidar. "Que quieres de mi?"

Malfoy estaba tan cerca de él, que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Se apoyo con las manos a la derecha e izquierda de la cabeza de Harry, de manera que este no tenia posibilidad de escapar.

Harry cerro los ojos desesperado. Sintió dolorosamente el frió de los baldosines en su espalda, cuando se recosto contra ellos. No quería que lo volvieran a tocar de esa manera. No quería tener que ver, como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel contacto indeseado.

"Tal vez me divertí tomándote?" la boca de Draco estaba cerca a su oído. Podía sentir su respiracion caliente, que acariciaba su oreja. "Quizá quiero darme otra vez el gusto?"

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Solo podia oír las voces en su cabeza, que no dejaban de gritar desde la noche en la capilla. Pero afuera nadie las podia oír. Lo único que salio de su garganta fue un ronco gemido, que le pareció extrañamente ajeno.

Abrió los ojos aterrado, cuando unos dedos fríos y delgados empezaron a dibujar lineas invisibles en su pecho, casi tiernamente. El contacto fue como fuego e hielo al mismo tiempo. Cada una de sus células parecían explotar bajo los dedos. Su cuerpo se revelaba, sin que él pudiera hacer algo en contra.

"Adoro cuando estas a mi merced, Potter." La voz susurrante resonó en su cabeza, expulso lentamente a las otras voces. Solo las podia oír como a traves de una cortina de niebla. Esto podia ser solo un mal sueño. "Acepta que no te puedes defender."

Duro tan solo un momento, hasta que reconoció el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Parpadeo varias veces, para deshacerse de la capa de niebla frente a sus ojos. Por que no podia defenderse? Solo se trataba de Draco Malfoy, no de una horda de Mortifagos. No tenia que temer por su vida esta vez.

Labios se presionaron fuertemente contra su boca. Le quitaron el aire para respirar. No lo sintió. A que le tenia tanto miedo? No habia nada aquí a quien temer. No estaba en la capilla. Estaba en Grimmauld Place numero 12.

Sus músculos se contraeron. Manos decididas empujaron el cuerpo, que lo apresaba, lejos de si. Draco se balanceo hacia atrás. Por unos segundos se reflejo sorpresa en sus ojos. Luego volvió aquella sonrisa arrogante, que él conocía desde sus tiempos en el colegio. Y la cual odiaba tanto.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar. Solo sintió la furia, que llameaba en su interior. Entonces ya habia tomado impulso y golpeado, con toda la fuerza que tenia. Su puño golpeo la quijada del rubio mortifago. No sintió el dolor en su mano. Huesos chocando con un horrible sonido contra huesos.

Draco no hizo sonido alguno. Como en camara lenta, su cuerpo fue enviado hacia atras y golpeo fuertemente el suelo.

Se esforzo por tomar aire. Pudo oir el latido de su corazon en sus oidos. Luego de eternos minutos, que le parecieron horas, logro despertar de su trance. Con las rodillas temblandole fue hacia Draco y se sento junto a él.

El joven hombre habia puesto su mano, con un gemido, contra su quijada. Sus parpados temblaban y de la orilla de su boca caia una fina linea de color rojo oscuro. Cuando reconocio el rostro de Harry, una pequeña sonrisa cubrio sus labios.

"Y, te sientes mejor?" balbuceo de manera poco clara. Su voz sonaba neutral. Ningun indicio de rabia o arrogancia. Solo interes.

La pregunta lo confundio. Por que le preguntaba Malfoy algo asi? Por que se supone que tendria que sentirse mejor?

Pero cuando escucho en si mismo, se dio cuenta, de que las voces que gritaban en su interior habian callado por primera vez desde la noche en la capilla. Era una sensacion, como si el sol saliera en el horizonte por primera vez, despues de años de oscuridad. No entendio que sucedia. Pero que importaba?

Observo a Draco. La sonrisa maliciosa que aparecio en su rostro, lo sorprendio demasiado. "Si", dijo sencillamente. "Si, creo que me siento mejor."

----------

Cuando bajo a cenar, Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Con una mano hojeaba El Profeta, mientras que con la otra desmigajaba un pan, perdido en pensamientos y de vez en cuando se llevaba un pedazo a la boca. Se veia cansado. Su mirada paseo por el rostro de Draco y se detuvo en su quijada.

"Lo siento", dijo suavemente y bajo el periodico.

Draco sabia, que se veia terrible. Le parecia un milagro que ningun hueso se hubiera roto. En cambio la piel brillaba en los mas bonitos colores y su labio roto aun estaba hinchado.

"Merezco lo que recibi", dijo tranquilamente y se sento en una silla libre frente a Harry. "No hay razon para disculparse."

El silencio aparecio, cuando tomo un pan. Un silencio desagradable y pesado. Era tanto lo que habia entre los dos. Pero no sabia como empezar.

"Puedo tratar de curarlo", propuso Harry cuidadosamente. "Aprendimos primeros auxilios."

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "A veces los dolores no son malos. Nos recuerdan, que aun vivimos", dijo. La mirada de Harry parecía quemar huecos en su piel. Cada fibra de su piel estaba tan tensa que no faltaba mucho para romperse.

Harry calló por un momento y observo su plato lleno de migajas. "Por que hiciste eso hoy?" pregunto nervioso, sin mirarlo. Su rostro no decía nada sobre lo que sentía. Draco no logro en lo mínimo prever lo que pensaba.

Bajo lentamente sus cubiertos. Estaba preparado para preguntas como esa. "Uno no puede vencer sus miedos, escapando de ellos" aclaro en un tono claro, "sino solo cuando hay que confrontarlos. Y eso fue lo que hice. Lupin dio la idea decisiva. Dijo, que hay que despertar al demonio, antes de hacerlo callar para siempre. Seguro que él pensó en otra cosa, pero que importa."

Harry dejo de jugar con la cuchara en su mano y levanto la mirada. Sorpresa se reflejaba en ella. Sorpresa y algo mas, que no supo definir. "Remus estuvo aquí? Como entro y salio?"

Draco entrecerro los ojos. "Con polvos flu por la chimenea."

"Entonces podemos..."

"Olvidalo", interrumpió la replica de Harry. "Primero: No tenemos polvos flu. Segundo: Dumbledore no nos dejara salir tan facilmente."

Aun podia ver la duda en los ojos de Harry y suspiro internamente. Con un movimiento brusco tomo su taza vacía y la tiro hacia la chimenea.

Como habia esperado, no aterrizo en los restos de ceniza fría, sino que reboto contra un muro invisible y regreso hacia ellos. La recibió refinadamente con una mano y volvió a ponerla sobre la mesa. Luego observo a Harry con las cejas en alto.

Los ojos del moreno observaban la nada. La poca esperanza que habia tenido, habia desaparecido.

"Harry?" Cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia llamado a Potter por su nombre? Lo habia hecho alguna vez?

"Hm?" replico el moreno y levanto la vista.

"No tienes que tenerme miedo", dijo con la mayor suavidad que le era posible. "Te prometo, que no me volveré a acercar demasiado nunca. no lo haré, hasta que tu no quieras."

----------

Sabia que no podría dormir. Demasiados pensamientos, que se giraban como locos en su cabeza y no se dejaban detener. Demasiadas cosas, que habían sucedido hoy. Y demasiadas cosas, que aun no habían sido dichas entre él y Draco. En relación al miedo que sentía de recordar los detalles de la violación, no habia cambiado nada. Al mismo tiempo sabia, que no podría evitarlo para siempre.

Además lo habia confundido el ultimo comentario del rubio. Que significaba esa limitacion? No tenia sentido.

Pensativo, dejo pasear su vista por el jardín envuelto en la oscuridad. para ser septiembre, la noche era inusualmente cálida. La luna resplandecía en el cielo despejado. Un ruiseñor gorjeaba, mientras que el viento hacia susurrar a los arboles. Era una imagen de paz absoluta, que parecia envolverlo por completo.

La atmósfera pacifica fue interrumpida por una figura, que habia aparecido en la imagen sin aviso y que avanzaba por el estrecho camino en dirección al lago. Apesar de la distancia pudo reconocer a Draco Malfoy gracias a sus claros cabellos. Traía puesto la misma bata fina de seda, que Harry habia visto al llegar a la casa.

Que estaba planeando Malfoy? A decir verdad no era su problema. Sin embargo la mirada de Harry lo siguió con curiosidad, hasta que alcanzo el lago. La canción del ruiseñor acabo abruptamente.

Por un momento, el joven hombre estuvo parado sin moverse dándole la espalda. Su bata se resbalo de sus hombros y cayó al suelo.

Harry no quería ver. Pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos. Jamas habia visto a Malfoy desnudo. Su cuerpo era delgado y sarmentoso. No muy flaco, pero tampoco demasiado musculoso. Su piel perfecta brillaba casi como la luz de la luna.

Al momento siguiente, Draco salto de cabeza en el lago y se escapo de cualquier mirada. Sus brazos dividían el agua en varias direcciones. Parecía ser un buen nadador. El chapoteo sonaba anormal en aquel silencio del jardín.

Al parecer el lago no estaba precisamente caliente, pues luego de pocos minutos tuvo suficiente. Harry enrojeció levemente, cuando Draco salio elegantemente del agua negra. Su piel picaba. Tenia la sensacion, de poder sentir cada una de las gotas de agua, que no podia ver. Draco se sacudió los cabellos mojados. Luego observo hacia la ventana y sus miradas se encontraron.

El calor le subió a la cabeza. Apenado dio un salto hacia un lado y se escondió tras la cortina. Sus mejillas ardían. Que estaría pensando Draco sobre él? Había sentido todo el tiempo que estaba siendo observado?

Su corazón se tranquilizo lentamente. Suspirando se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que sus pensamientos giraban como un molino en su cabeza, sin detenerse. La imagen del Slytherin desnudo se grabo en su conciencia y no se quería dejar sacar de allí.


	8. El peor momento

_And I tried so hard, yes I tried to get out  
but the fear kept on strangling my will  
And I tried so hard, yes I tried to get out  
but the chains they were harder than steel  
Lonely, when the bird calls the break of dawn  
Lonely, when nightfall takes lovers in its arms  
(_Deine Lakaien – Lonely)

Notas de la traductora: Hola a todos! Aquí viene un nuevo capitulo con algunas respuestas a los reviews, siento no poder responder a todos, pero las notas no deben ser muy largas así que gracias a AlmaRosaNS, Liwk, gabyKinomoto, Paddly, SARAHI, loves harry y Canti-Potter

Tinuviel Simbelmyne: acabo de terminar el bachillerato, aquí en Alemania el sistema es demasiado complicado y tardaria horas en explicarle a cualquiera, así que digamos que fue el colegio lo que termine.

Vampisandi: Pues tu traducción es casi correcta. "Te curare si me das tu corazón. Y tu me curaras, cuando este entre tus brazos."

Dark Guy: Gracias por los deseos, supongo que voy a necesitar mucha suerte y paciencia. Sobre los métodos de Draco para ayudar a Harry...Que mas esperamos? Es un Malfoy:-D

Sami-Maraurder girl: Supongo que por eso mismo Harry escogio a Draco... Cualquier otra decisión hubiese sido...digamoslo así: Asquerosa!

* * *

---

_"Dime como soportar tu presencia  
sin poder tocarte?"_

---

El sol ya habia tomado su lugar en el cielo, cuando despertó. Aire tibio entraba por las ventanas, le hizo saber, que seria un día caliente. Por un momento jugo con la idea, de quedarse en su cama y no bajar. Como los días anteriores. Pero al mismo tiempo le era claro, que no podia escapar para siempre de una conversacion con Malfoy. Aquello le provoco un escalofrío a pesar del calor.

Había esperado encontrar a Draco en la mesa de la cocina, pero esta estaba vacía, al igual que la mesa. No habia señal alguna de que alguien hubiese desayunado allí. Solo un reloj que hacia ticktack suavemente. De repente reparo en la puerta.

No era una puerta especial. Sencilla, madera clara, un poco vieja, con una pequeña ventana de vidrio empañado en la mitad. Harry arrugo la frente. Aquella puerta no estaba allí la noche anterior.

Su curiosidad le gano. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Con un suave chirreo se abrió la puerta y él salio, sorprendido, a la gran terraza con vista al jardín.

Draco estaba sentado en una silla de jardín, frente a los restos de su desayuno y levanto la mirada, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Harry se paralizo internamente y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Podría un día volver a ver al Slytherin al rostro, sin que tuviera que pensar de inmediato en la violación? Sintió, que volvía a perder el control sobre sus recuerdos. No quería entrar en pánico.

"Días." La voz de Draco sonó tranquila. Si la aparición de Harry lo habia sorprendido, no dejaba que se notara. Solo el gesto en el que se quito un mechón rubio del rostro, le pareció nervioso. "La silla allí esta libre" aclaro con algo de ironía. "Café?"

Se aclaro la voz. "Si, con gusto." Su voz parecia no querer oírlo. Su tensión interna creció, cuando se sentó a la mesa. Draco le entrego una taza llena de café, teniendo cuidado de que sus dedos no se tocaran.

La fuerte y caliente bebida lo tranquilizo un poco. Dejo pasear su vista por el jardín. En algún lugar lejos de allí se podia oír el chapoteo del agua. Tal vez habia una cascada en el lago.

"Desde cuando existe esta puerta?" rompió finalmente el incomodo silencio.

Draco lo miro persistentemente y se alzo de hombros. "No se. La descubrí ayer, cuando ya te habías ido. Probablemente es uno de los juegos de Dumbledore", supuso y alzo una ceja. "Pero el jardín es realmente genial. Estuve ayer allí y di un pequeño paseo."

Sintió como le subía la sangre a la cabeza, cuando recordó, que habia observado a Draco en el lago. Y que Draco no solo habia dado un paseo. Sus manos presionaron la tasa. Con esfuerzo levantó la mirada y trato de leer algo en el rostro de Malfoy. Pero en sus gestos no habia nada, que diera a entender, que habia visto a Harry en la ventana. Ninguna sonrisa ofensiva, ninguna burla.

"Por cierto, tengo algo que te pertenece." La mano de Draco se perdió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un objeto largo, de madera, el cual puso sobre la mesa, frente a Harry. "Tal vez debí habértela entregado antes, pero entonces mi accion en el baño hubiera resultado muy peligrosa para

mi.", agrego algo apenado, mientras se acariciaba la quijada, que aun estaba algo morada.

Consternado e increíblemente lento, Harry se hizo a la tarea de tomar su varita en las manos. La madera se sentía lisa y fría bajo sus dedos. Podía ser verdad que no hubiera pensado en la ultima semana y media ni una sola vez en aquella parte existencial del mundo mágico? Debía ser así, pues hasta ahora se acordaba, que todo el tiempo le habia faltado algo. Observo a Draco y sus cejas se estrecharon.

"Tu?" pregunto suavemente, mientras la mano en la que sostenía su varita comenzo a temblar. "Tu me la quitaste en el Bosque Prohibido, luego de que el hechizo me encontró?"

El gesto en los ojos de Draco cambio rápidamente. Estaba ahora atento. Y miedo se reflejo en sus ojos. Habían llegado a un punto donde no habia regreso, y él parecia suponerlo. Incluso el canto de los pajaros en el jardín ceso de repente. Había llegado el tiempo de romper el muro de lo inexpresable, que estaba entre los dos. Y aun cuando Harry sabia, que seria incomodo y doloroso. Para los dos.

"Si." La respuesta fue un susurro, casi como una ola de viento. No la oyó, sino que la supuso. "Yo te desarme, cuando el hechizo de Dolohow te encontró." Draco habia palidecido bajo su bronceado de verano. "Los otros hubieran destruido tu varita."

El temblor de su mano, se transporto al resto de su cuerpo. Tenia frió, a pesar de que estaba sentado bajo el sol. "Entonces tu también hiciste parte de los que me seguían?" Cerro los ojos. Sintió de nuevo el suave suelo bajo sus pies. Vio la difusa oscuridad. Oyó su respiracion irregular. Saboreo su miedo.

"Sabían de su misión. Sabían que ustedes vendrían. Ustedes cayeron en la trampa. Y no tuve oportunidad de avisarles." La voz sonó como un murmullo, que venia de otro lugar, lejos de allí.

De un segundo a otro, la rabia se hizo presente, borro cada pensamiento lógico. "Maldición!" Su propio grito resonó en sus oídos. Su taza se rompió contra la pared de la casa. La bebida caliente salpico en todas las direcciones. Vio como Draco se sobresaltaba. "Por que no hiciste nada? Por que nadie hizo nada?" Se limpio las lágrimas, furioso, que se abrían camino por su rostro.

Draco no logro decir nada. Su boca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Sus dedos se enterraban en los brazos de su silla. Su labio inferior comenzo a temblar.

La rabia desapareció igual de rápido que apareció. Tomo aire. Vio la culpa en los ojos de Malfoy. Y recordó las palabras de Ginny. _Dumbledore evito con esfuerzo, que Malfoy saltara borracho de la Torre Norte._

"Oh Dios." Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, desesperado. "Por favor perdoname. No quise decir eso."

Por varios segundos solo hubo un pesado silencio. Luego el antiguo Slytherin aclaro su voz. "Ya te dije, que eres la ultima persona que tiene que disculparse por algo. No hay nada, que tenga que perdonarte." Los músculos de su rostro temblaron levemente, pero pareció recuperar su calma.

"Claro que si." Harry respiro profundamente. "Te elegí y te...obligue a violarme. Tenias miedo. Lo pude ver."

El rubio no respondió. Sus labios estaban fuertemente presionados. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del jardín. Pero Harry no necesitaba otra respuesta mas que su silencio.

"Fue la primera vez, que tuviste que hacer algo así?" pregunto de la manera mas cuidadosa que pudo. No podia decir por que, pero le era importante saber aquello.

Draco trago saliva y evadió su mirada persistente. Luego asintió lentamente.

Harry se recosto en su silla. Se pregunto, como se hubiera sentido, si alguien lo hubiese obligado a violar a alguien. Encima del hecho a un hombre. Sintió nauseas. De repente no estaba seguro de a quien le habia ido peor. A él o a Draco.

"Me odias por eso?" pregunto el espía con voz ronca. Sus ojos analizaron el rostro de Harry, parecían buscar algo en el.

"Odiar?" La pregunta se escucho extraña en sus oídos. Había alguna vez odiado a Draco? Tal vez antes, cuando iban juntos al colegio. Todo parecia ser hacia tanto. "No, no lo hago", dijo el luego de un rato.

Draco agacho la mirada. Parecía, como si una batalla se llevara a cabo en su interior. De repente estiro sus hombros. "Que fue lo peor para ti?" Ojos grises que lo observaban tensos. Cuando noto el gesto de su rostro, agrego rápidamente: "No tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres o puedes."

Harry noto como todo en él se crispo. Enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Cielos, habia sido ya suficientemente difícil, contárselo a Ginny. Su confidente. Y ahora Draco Malfoy, quizás no el culpable, pero si el disparador de sus miedos, lo miraba con ese gesto tan extraño en sus ojos.

"Yo...yo no se, si pueda", soltó con esfuerzo. No sabia que hacer con sus manos. Su garganta parecia de repente muy angosta. Por unos segundos se concentro solamente en calmar su pulso, pero fracaso.

No tenia que decir nada. Draco le habia dejado la decisión en sus manos. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia, que aquello era parte de la terapia y no podia quedarse sin ser dicho.

---------

"Lo peor fue...la completa vulnerabilidad." Las palabras salieron con dificultad. Podía oír el temblor en la voz de Harry. "Y esa sensacion de... estar a merced de alguien."

La sensacion de culpa en él creció hasta que él creyó que lo iba a ahogar. Pero no interrumpió a Harry. Queria oírlo, se quería torturar por aquello que habia hecho.

"Creo que hubiera sido mas fácil para mi, estar bajo un Cruciatus, en vez...de esa forma de humillacion." La mirada de Harry parecia ver a traves de él. Movía sus dedos nerviosos sobre sus piernas. "Tal vez hubiera podido aceptarlo mas fácil, si..." respiro fuertemente. Sus siguientes palabras no fueron mas que un susurro ronco. "Si... tus caricias me hubieran dado igual."

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo. Mil pensamientos se formaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. No sabia, cual debia terminar de pensar primero.

"Debes pensar que soy un perverso." Las mejillas de Harry ardían. Apuro se reflejaba en sus ojos. Se habia visto alguna vez mas encantador? "Hasta el día de hoy no he podido entender, por que...me gusto, ser tocado ante mi voluntad" saco con esfuerzo. "Encima del hecho por...un hombre." Cada palabra que salia de su boca, parecia ser una tortura para él. Su mirada se lo revelaba claramente.

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza, de que Harry pudiera sentir lo mismo que Draco sentía por él. Pero su cordura le dijo, que aquel pensamiento era totalmente absurdo.

Sin embargo le resulto difícil, formular las siguientes frases. "No te rompas la cabeza por eso", dijo suavemente y reticente. "No fue nada. Una reacción del cuerpo, que no tiene nada que ver con lógica. Probablemente ocasionada por miedo y estres. Nada por lo que tengas que apenarte."

En los increíbles ojos verdes de Harry habia algo de duda. "Me torturo todo el tiempo con la pregunta, si fue la decisión correcta el haberte elegido", soltó como obligado. No miro a Draco. Su voz le parecia ajena.

"Hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, si Dolohow o Rookwood me hubieran tocado? Tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar." Se acaricio ausente el brazo y arrugo la nariz.

La poca esperanza aun seguía allí. No se dejaba eliminar. Tembló levemente, cuando recordó la manera en que las miradas de Harry habían quemado su piel, la noche anterior, cuando habia entrado al lago desnudo. "Y no te di asco?" la pregunta se le salio automaticamente. No habia pensado acerca.

La silla de Harry fue apartada de la mesa. El antiguo Gryffindor se levanto y se alejo algunos metros de él. Le dio la espalda, mientras sus dedos se apoderaban de las hojas de un árbol, que estaba cerca a la terraza.

Oyó como el moreno respiraba varias veces profundamente. "No", confeso finalmente, cuando Draco ya no contaba con una respuesta. "Esa... fue la razón, por la cual te elegí."

No pudo evitar que su corazón dieron pequeños saltos. Pero la sensacion duro poco. La siguiente pregunta de Harry fue como una patada en su estomago.

"Que fue lo peor para ti, Draco?"

No estaba acostumbrado a que Harry lo llamara por su nombre. Sus intestinos formaron un nudo. Sintió como empezaba a sudar. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban y trato de secarlas con su pantalón, lo mas disimuladamente posible. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mas fácil, que responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo lo intento.

"No quería... hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera. No quería humillar a alguien así." Trago saliva. "Y sobre todo... no quería…"

Su voz se quebró. Le hubiera querido explicar, que no habia querido sentir placer, al violar a Harry. Pero que no habia sido capaz de controlar sus sentimientos y su cuerpo. Porque todo en él habia deseado, poseer a Harry. Le era completamente claro, que el antiguo Gryffindor lo odiaría por eso, si lo llegara a saber. La culpa sabia increíblemente ácida. Y sabia que nada cambiaria aquello hasta el final de sus días.

Harry lo observaba con grandes ojos. Podía ver la pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza. _No querías que? Que?_

Su mirada, su cercanía lo volvían loco. Acaso Harry no podia sentir la tensión que se formaba entre ellos?

Con un movimiento ágil se levanto de la mesa. "Lo siento", soltó con esfuerzo. "Yo... te lo diré algún día. Pero necesito... algo de tiempo."


	9. Aventuras y Confesiones

_Calm down my heart, don't beat so fast  
Don't be afraid, just once in a lifetime  
I don't pretend that I love you  
And this time I'm not scared of you  
_(Wolfsheim - Once In A Lifetime)

_--- _

_Ves las mismas imagenes que yo veo?  
No te dejan dormir al igual que a mi?_

_---_

Luego de que Draco escapo de la mesa, Harry empezó a ordenar la vajilla y llevarla a la cocina. Paddy, el elfo domestico, protesto energicamente contra aquella acción, pero él no se dejo desconcentrar por ello. Las familiares tareas del mundo muggle lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse y pensar claramente.

Aun le quedaba difícil entender, por que Draco había reaccionado tan tranquilamente ante su confesión. No podía decir que reacción había esperado. Pero definitivamente no había contado con una así. Draco no lo veía como un pervertido o un enfermo, un hecho, que lo calmaba de manera extraña.

Mientras recogía los restos de la taza de café, se volvió a preguntar que era lo que le había acabado de ocultar el Slytherin. Que era aquello que hizo parecer el abismo de la torre norte mas atractivo que una confesión?

Luego de botar los restos en la basura, se quedo un rato indeciso en la cocina, escuchando el suave tick tack del reloj. No tenia nada mas que hacer. Acaso Dumbledore no había dicho que trabajaria para la Orden? Donde estaba el trabajo que le había prometido?

Por un momento pensó en volver a su habitación, pero estando arriba en el corredor, cambio de opinión. Era hora de inspeccionar la casa. El suave tapete se trago el sonido de sus pasos. Todo le parecía diferente a antes, a principio de su quinto año, cuando había pasado las vacaciones aquí. No podía decir, si algunas de las puertas eran nuevas o siempre habían estado allí.

Caminando de puntillas paso la habitación, la cual sabia, era la de Draco. Ningún sonido salio de allí. Había una extraña oscuridad en todo el lugar. Una puerta de madera tras la otra.

Decidió por medio de un sistema de elección que conocía de su niñez en cual habitación entrar. Un débil chirreo llego a sus oídos al abrir la puerta. El penetrante olor a cuero y papel viejo golpeo su rostro y observo el lugar sorprendido. Tras la puerta se escondía una biblioteca. Infinitos estantes llenos de libros se alzaban frente a él.

Había estado aquella biblioteca siempre allí? No pudo sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, mientras entraba en la habitación. Dejo pasear su vista por los títulos de los libros y comprobo sorprendido, que no se trataban de libros mágicos, sino de normales libros muggles. Que significaba aquello?

Escogió uno de los libros sin buscar uno en especifico. Era una novela futurista de H.G Wells. Cuidadosamente soplo el polvo que lo cubría. No había leído mucho en su vida. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no poseían muchos libros. Y mientras su formacion como Auror no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Pero ahora cualquier método era bienvenido para matar el tiempo, hasta que Dumbledore se decidiera a sacarlo de allí.

La luz lo cego, cuando salio a la terrasa con el libro debajo del brazo. Bajo el sol no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Por un momento dejo pasear su vista por el jardin. Luego bajo las escaleras en direccion a esta, con la intencion de buscar una sombra debajo de un árbol.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos para llegar al lago, el cual era mas grande de lo que había esperado. Abajo, en la playa debajo de una haya, estaba Malfoy y observaba, quieto como una estatua, el lago. Sus manos las tenia escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y parecía no haber notado la presencia de Harry. Las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas y por primera vez Harry pudo ver la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo.

Le resulto difícil dejar de mirar. El símbolo del Lord Oscuro lo atrajo completamente. Las lineas negras contrastaban obscenamente con la piel clara. Por un par de segundos la realidad se volvió borrosa. El joven que traía la marca tembló y se giro hacia él.

* * *

Sus instintos se habían mejorado con el paso de los años, de manera que sentía inmediatamente cuando estaba en peligro. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró solo con Potter, quien estaba en el camino del jardín y observaba su brazo izquierdo. Draco trago saliva. La mirada de Harry era incomoda así que bajo la manga de su camisa rápidamente.

"Lees?" pregunto y señalo con la cabeza el libro, que Harry tenia en la mano. No había tenido que sonar sarcástico, pero no podía de otra manera.

Harry alzo las cejas. "Había planeado hacerlo, si", respondió tranquilo. "Y pienso que este es el lugar perfecto para leer. O quieres estar solo?"

Sensaciones contrarias luchaban en su interior. Por una parte deseaba la cercanía de Harry. Por otra parte era el hecho, de que no podía atravesar cierta barrera, difícil de aceptar.

"No, quedate si lo deseas." Se maldijo a si mismo por su debilidad.

Harry saco su varita. Dudo un momento, mientras observaba la madera brillante. Luego llamo alto: "Accio, sillas!"

Una mano lo tomo inesperadamente y lo hizo moverse dos pasos, antes de que las sillas aterrizaran justo en el punto, en el cual él había estado parado hace unos segundos, dejando una marca profunda en la arena. Algo perdido se acaricio el lugar en su brazo, donde Harry lo había tocado. Eran solo un par de centímetros cuadrados, pero parecían estar en llamas.

"No es una mala idea", murmuro y se dejo caer, suspirando, en una de las suaves sillas.

Por varios minutos reino el silencio, mientras ambos observaban la superficie del agua, la cual reflejaba la luz del sol. El viento susurraba tranquilizadoramente sobre ellos. Harry no parecía tener la intención de abrir el libro. Una expresión pensativa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Algo había cambiado entre los dos. Algo, que no se podía describir con palabras. Era solo una sensacion. La barrera entre los dos parecía haberse encogido. Y no podía decir a que se debía.

"Cuentame algo sobre tu vida, Harry Potter."

Los ojos verdes se encogieron, tras las gafas. Podía sentir, que el cuerpo a su lado se endurecía. "Por que habría de hacerlo?" fue la respuesta, algo nerviosa.

"Porque me interesa." Cerro los ojos, disfruto el viento, que acariciaba su rostro. "Por ejemplo, como esta tu novia Ginny?"

Ningún músculo en el rostro de Harry se movió. "Ella ya no es mi novia. Solo mi amiga."

"No lo sabia." Tomo un pedazo de pasto en sus manos y jugó con el. "Solo pensé que lo eran. Pues es tan difícil verlos separados."

Harry respiro fuertemente. "Sigue siendo la persona mas importante para mi. Y la única que sabe todo sobre mi." Finalmente giro su cabeza y lo observo. "En el momento no tengo lugar para una mujer en mi vida. Estamos en guerra."

Algo frió pareció apoderarse de sus intestinos. Así que la pequeña Weasley sabia todo sobre lo que había sucedido en la capilla. Aquella imagen no era nada cómoda y él decidió no pensar mas en ello.

"Nada de mujeres? Desde hace cuanto lo soportas?" Draco chasqueo con la lengua. "Sinceramente, y luego vienes y te matas la cabeza pensando por que te excitaste en la capilla?" Alzo una ceja y sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

Un color rojizo apareció en el momento en las mejillas de Harry. "Jodete!" soltó entre dientes. "Fue un error habértelo dicho. Soy un idiota!"

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de Harry. "Estamos llegando al mismo tono que usábamos en Hogwarts, verdad?" comprobo divertido. "Yo diría que estamos en camino de mejorarnos."

Harry lo observo por un momento incrédulo. Pero luego, la comisura de su boca comenzo a temblar y giro su cabeza, para que Draco no viera su sonrisa.

"Por cierto, te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad", agrego suavemente. "Yo... puedo imaginarme, que... no fue fácil para ti."

El silencio volvió. Pero esta vez no fue tan incomodo como siempre. Y esta vez fue Harry quien lo rompió.

"Yo también quiero oír algo sobre tu vida," incentivo con voz tranquila. "Estas en una relación?"

De alguna manera, la situación le resulto totalmente irreal. Estaba sentado con Potter a la orilla de un lago, contándose anécdotas sobre su vida amorosa. Si alguien le hubiera contado aquello hace unas semanas, hubiera empezado a reír. Pero justamente por el hecho de que parecía tan irreal, le resultaba fácil responder.

"Nunca he estado en una verdadera relación", dijo sinceramente. "A decir verdad solo he tenido aventuras. Y siempre con la persona equivocada."

Harry lo miro sorprendido. "Pero no fue porque tuvieras escasez de posibles parejas, verdad? En Hogwarts todas las chicas estaban detrás tuyo", respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Draco respondió su sonrisa. "Acaso detrás tuyo no?"

Pero el momento volvió a ponerse serio. Jamas le había quedado difícil revelar su sexualidad. Pero ante Harry era algo diferente. Suponía, que iba a causar un gran terremoto. "El problema es que, no me interesa."

El antiguo Gryffindor arrugo la frente. "Que quieres decir?"

Respiro una vez mas profundamente. "No me gustan las mujeres", dijo luego simplemente, sin perder a Harry de vista.

Pudo ver como en el cerebro del moreno las piezas se unían. Los segundos se volvieron eternidades. Las manos de Harry empezaron a temblar.

"Disculpame" soltó con esfuerzo, mientras que se ponía de pie. "No... me siento bien." Se paso la mano por el cabello, dejándolo aun mas alborotado que antes. Luego se dio la vuelta y cruzo el jardín con pasos rápidos de regreso a la casa.

Draco se recosto suspirante en la silla. 'Fue correcto decírselo' se dijo a si mismo. 'Ya se le pasara.'

Pero no estaba seguro.

* * *

Cerro la puerta detrás suyo y se recosto contra ella, respirando pesadamente. _No me gustan las mujeres_. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. En una situación normal, no hubiera tenido problema alguno con el hecho de que Malfoy era gay. Pero aquí nada era normal. La tendencia sexual de Draco le daba una nueva luz a los sucesos en la capilla.

Si, podía ser que el espía jamas hubiese violado a un hombre, pero el acto en si no le era desconocido. Sintió calor, por la pena, cuando recordó el aliento de Draco, el cual había acariciado su cuello. Lo había encontrado a él, Harry, atractivo? Se había sentido atraído? Sintió como una sensacion floja se expandía por su estomago y por un momento temió, tener que vomitar.

Temblando camino hacia la ventana y observo el jardín. El piso parecía moverse bajo sus pies y se sostuvo del alféizar. Podía ver a Draco, quien había abandonado la silla y observaba el lago con la cabeza agachada, como si fuera uno con la arena. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos rubios.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Como había podido ser tan estúpido? _Te prometo, que no me volveré a acercar demasiado nunca. no lo haré, hasta que tu no quieras. _Las palabras de Draco habían adquirido sentido.

Con los ojos cerrados recosto su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana. La madera era agradablemente fría. No tenia muchos recuerdos sobre lo que había pasado después de la violación. Solo podía recordar los gritos, que habían llegado a sus oídos. El miedo y el dolor. Y el liquido caliente y pegajoso, que bajaba por sus piernas.

Jadeo, cuando unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas y vio la imagen frente a él. Como podía alguien tener un orgasmo, si se sentía asco de lo que se estaba haciendo? Si el acto sexual no le producía placer?

Aquel fue el momento en el que entendió, lo que Draco Malfoy no le había podido decir.

* * *

Hola: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que a pesar de la demora en las actualizaciones sigan leyendo la historia. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review e igualmente un buen año nuevo.

La historia lleva hasta el momento 30 capítulos, pero van a venir mas. Y esta escrita en Alemán, para quienes querían saberlo.

Hasta la próxima

Lilith Malfoy


	10. Shakespeares kisses

_In my garden follow me  
I will hunt you around the tree  
Come seduce me on my knees  
And we will see, and we will see  
_(Deine Lakaien - Follow me)

Notas de la Autora: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de Espejo Negro. Gracias a **JAZLUPIN, loves harry, Sami-Maraurder girl, afuchar3, Vampisandi, AlmaRosaNS, Dark Guy, vampira horchatera, Paddly, gabyKinomoto** por los reviews y a todos los que leen la historia por su paciencia.

Para los que leen Cambios: Aun no he decidido si seguir con la historia ya que la original no ha sido actualizada desde casi dos años... Tengan por favor paciencia...

afuchar3: Harry entendió que Draco había disfrutado lo que le hizo en la capilla, pues de otra manera no hubiese podido tener un orgasmo. Eso fue lo que Draco no pudo decirle al final del 7. capitulo.

Dark Guy: No quiero responder aun a tu pregunta... no seria entonces interesante lo que viene. Espero que me entiendas.

* * *

_Deja de resistirte.  
Empieza a aceptar la verdad. _

No podía decir, desde hace cuanto estaba evitando a Draco. En algunos momentos le había parecido que eran semanas, en otros tan solo pocas horas. Días y noches parecían nadar en un remolino infinito de tiempo. Había dejado ya de contar los días. Estos parecían no tener ningún significado en aquella casa, en donde estaba atrapado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo y pensando. Tan solo al llegar a la ultima pagina de "La guerra de los mundos" decidió hablar con Draco. Aun cuando su estomago se contraía con el solo pensamiento.

A pesar de que ya debían estar a mitades de Septiembre, el sol aun brillaba fuertemente en el cielo. Disfruto los rayos, que calentaban su rostro y sus brazos. Con pasos lentos siguió el camino en el jardín que lo llevaría al lago. Su instinto le decía que Draco estaría allí. No fue desilusionado.

El espía rubio estaba sentado en una escalinata de madera, cerca a el haya. Traía como siempre una camisa de manga larga. Las botas de su pantalón estaban remangadas y sus pies desnudos se balanceaban en el agua. Solo cuando estuvo mas cerca, Harry noto, que el joven estaba absorto en un libro. Era una visión extraña. Despacio y sin saludar, se sentó a su lado. Draco no quito la vista del libro.

"Te gusto." Se sorprendió al oír lo calmada que sonaba su voz. Era casi como si la furia y la desesperacion no hubiesen existido. Ya no se trataba de aquellos sentimientos. Solo quería oír la verdad. "Eso fue lo peor para ti. Y eso fue lo que no pudiste decirme. O me equivoco?"

Draco sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus músculos se tenso en ese momento. Lo podía sentir claramente.

La cara del rubio era fría y dura como mármol. Solo el movimiento de su nariz revelo lo que sentía por dentro. Aparto su mirada. El libro se resbalo de sus piernas y cayó con un ruido pesado sobre la escalinata.

Harry respiro profundo y cerro los ojos. "Por favor, respondeme. Es algo que tengo que saber."

Segundos torturantes pasaron. Incluso el jardín pareció contener la respiracion. Solo las olas producían un sonido suave al chocar contra la escalinata.

"Si." No fue mas que un susurro torturado. "Me gusto." Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro fuertemente. "Y por eso mismo me quemare en el infierno por toda la eternidad."

La tormenta de sentimientos que había esperado, no llego. Se sintió vació y cansado. El jardín, la escalinata, el lago, todo parecía tan irreal, casi como en un sueño. "Por que?" fue la única palabra que logro decir.

Draco rió suavemente y sin alegría. "No lo has entendido?" Giro la cabeza para verlo, pero Harry observaba el lago. "Siempre te he deseado. Desde el primer momento en que te vi."

Le costo trabajo a Harry, el observar a Draco a los ojos. Siempre le había parecido que gris era un color turbio, impenetrable. Pero los ojos de su antiguo nemesis eran tan claros como un río durante una tormenta.

Se deslizaban sobre su rostro como si buscaran algo. "Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en la tienda de Madam Malkin en el Callejón Diagon?" Sus, normalmente, duros rasgos se volvieron de repente suaves, cuando vio a Harry. No espero una respuesta. "Hubiéramos podido ser amigos en ese entonces. Pero todo llego de manera diferente. Siempre fue una parte esencial de mi vida el odiarte, Harry Potter. Lo único que me quedaba, cuando me fue claro, que no podía tenerte."

Harry trago saliva. Su garganta se sentía como si se estuviese quemando. Los pensamientos iban de un lado a otro en su cabeza. No pudo apoderarse de uno solo.

"No quise hacerte daño en la capilla. Pero aun menos quería que me gustara el hacerte daño." Draco se paso la mano por los cabellos. En su rostro se reflejo desesperacion. "No me pude controlar, tampoco a mis sentimientos. Y seguro me odiaras hasta el fin de tus días por eso."

Harry observo el lago y trato de oír en su interior. No había odio. Tampoco ahora que conocía la verdad. Había otra cosa. Algo, que no podía describir con palabras. E imagenes, que no se dejaban eliminar. Imagenes del joven, que entro desnudo al lago, en la mitad de la noche, como la Afrodita de la mitología greca.

Era como si Draco no esperara una respuesta. Saco sus pies del agua y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

"Tal vez crees que es horrible, vivir con tu violador en esta casa." Su voz tenia un matiz amargo. "Pero estar encerrado con alguien, a quien se desea, aunque este prohibido, es absolutamente insoportable. Cada segundo a tu lado es una tortura." Giro la cabeza y se preparo para irse.

"Espera!" No sabia por que había detenido a Draco. Pero algo en él no quería, que se fuera. No se podía aclarar aquella sensacion.

Draco resoplo suavemente y algo divertido. "Te gusta torturarme, verdad?" Una pregunta irónica, con algo de seriedad en ella.

Dudo un momento, se quito los cabellos de la frente. Trato de vencer su nerviosidad, sin éxito. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. "Estira tu brazo izquierdo." Escucho una voz en su cabeza que le preguntaba que estaba haciendo. La ignoro, al igual que a la mirada sorprendida de Draco, cuando tomo su muñeca. Pudo oír como el otro respiro notablemente ante aquel contacto inesperado.

Sus dedos temblaron levemente, cuando abrió el botón y subió la manga. Draco trato de librarse, pero Harry sostenía la muñeca fuertemente. Pudo sentir el pulso, fuerte y rápido. Piel pálida y la marca oscura se revelaron.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía el símbolo de Voldemort desde aquella distancia. Con los ojos entrecerrados estudio la calavera negra, y la serpiente saliendo de la boca de esta. Dibujo con el dedo la marca, cuidadosamente. El dolor en su cicatriz, con el que había contado, no llego. Dumbledore tenia la razón con su sospecha. Voldemort aun estaba débil, luego del ultimo ataque.

"Dolió, cuando te la hicieron?" pregunto y alzo la vista, sin soltar el brazo.

Draco tenia los labios levemente abiertos. Desconfianza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y un salvaje, casi desesperado deseo, que mareaba a Harry. "Si", susurro, a lo que Harry soltó su muñeca.

Aun le parecía un sueño abstruso. Uno de esos sueños en los que uno se podía observar a si mismo y no podía influenciar lo que hacia. Una parte de él quería despertar. Pero otra, desconocida, parte quería ver lo que seguía. "Que harías, si te besara?" Su pregunta tenia un tono sobrio, como si hubiese preguntado sobre la situación de Draco. Pero dentro de él todo estaba en revuelta.

Pudo oír como la respiracion del otro se aceleraba. "Por que habrías de hacer algo tan estúpido?" Su voz era fría y sarcástica como siempre. Pero sus dedos, que sobaban su muñeca, temblaban levemente.

Harry cerro los ojos. Recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Reconoció los rostros de Sirius, Ron y Hermione. Pensar en ellos dolía. "Que, si quiero sentir algo diferente a miedo, dolor, rabia y tristeza?"pregunto suavemente, mientras se esforzaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control. "Que, si quiero saber por que me excitaron tus caricias? Que, si no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió en la capilla, cada vez que veo tu rostro? Es mi intención aun estúpida?"

Por un par de segundos reino el silencio. El viento y el sonido de las olas chocando contra la escalinata fueron mas fuertes. "No, no lo es." Palabras susurradas, cerca a su oído. Tembló al sentir el aliento caliente, que acariciaba su piel. Por un momento temió, que su valentía lo hubiese abandonado. Pero el momento paso y él abrió sus ojos.

Draco estaba arrodillado sobre él. Su rostro había estado tan cerca del suyo solo una vez. En la noche de la violación. Sintió la ola de pánico, que amenazaba con llenarlo nuevamente. Pero las manos delicadas, que se apoderaron de su rostro, para acercarlo aun mas, hicieron que la ola desapareciera instantáneamente. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente contra sus costillas. No podía definir la expresión en los ojos de Draco. Totalmente contradictoria – salvaje y suave, dominante y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Fue como una descarga eléctrica, cuando sus labios se tocaron. No podía recordar, alguna vez haber sentido de manera tan intensiva. Fuego liquido parecía deslizarse por sus venas, hacia que su sangre quemara. La lengua de Draco separo sus labios con una suavidad, que no había creído capaz. Los nervios sensibles, debajo de la delgada piel parecían explotar y no pudo reprimir un suave gemido. Sus manos tomaron la nuca de Draco, automaticamente, y lo envolvieron. Sintió el calor del otro cuerpo. La lengua extraña en su boca, empezó a bailar con la suya, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada uno de sus huesos parecía estar hecho de goma y sabia, que si no hubiese estado sentado, sus rodillas hubieran fallado ahora. Daba igual lo que pasara mañana. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento, era aquel beso y aquella increíble sensacion de placer.

Sin embargo tembló, cuando una mano caliente empezó a hacerse su camino debajo de su camiseta y lo devolvió a la realidad. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Y la mano pareció entenderlo, pues se retiro. Sin embargo no sin acariciar descaradamente la convexidad que se había formado en sus pantalones, lo que le robo a Harry un gemido.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron. "Supongo que ahora no se deja negar mucho", replico con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero tal vez... deba darte mas tiempo para pensar." Y de repente, el cuerpo caliente que se había presionado contra él, desapareció. Y no duro mucho hasta que dejo escucho el sonido de los pies desnudos sobre la madera.

Harry sacudió la cabeza confundido. Su corazón aun latía como loco. No se entendía a si mismo. Había besado por primera vez a un hombre. Aun encima a su antiguo nemesis y violador. Y había sido todo menos desagradable. Tendría que estar confundido. Pero allí, en ese jardín, en el que el tiempo se había detenido, aquel beso parecía curiosamente normal. Y lo único que sentía era lastima, de que Draco se hubiera ido.

Su mirada se poso en el titulo del libro, que el rubio había dejado en la escalinata. _Sonetos de Shakespeare_. Harry parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse, de que no se hubiera equivocado. Había una voz en él, que le decía, que aun no conocía al verdadero Draco Malfoy.


	11. El poder de la atraccion

_Es ist der Traum, der sich selbst erfindet  
Es ist das Wort, das sich mir verschließt  
Es ist die Glut, die uns zwei entzündet  
Es ist der Strom, der für immer fließt_  
(oomph! - Der Strom)

* * *

_No creo en el amor. Nunca he creído en el.  
Por que es precisamente tu cercanía, lo que me obliga,  
a pensar acerca de mis principios?_

Había tratado de entretenerse escribiendo cartas. Pero no había funcionado y se había descubierto varias veces pensando en Harry. Y cada vez su estomago se había encogido nerviosamente y su corazón había empezado a palpitar rápidamente.

Draco no era tan frió y controlado, como fingía. Normalmente no le resultaba difícil esconder sus emociones. Pero aquí era diferente. Tenia la sensacion de que era un juego fácil para Harry, observar detrás de la fachada y en su interior. Y aquel pensamiento le causaba miedo. No estaba acostumbrado dejar a otras personas tan cerca.

Pensativo, hundió la pluma en la tinta y elimino la tinta que estaba de mas cuidadosamente. Aun no podía creer que Harry le hubiera permitido besarlo. Había sido un error hacerlo?

Tan solo había hecho, lo que un Malfoy siempre hacia: Había usado la posibilidad que se le había ofrecido. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo después lo llenaron las dudas, había sido lo correcto. Pero cuando pensaba en la dulce ola del placer, que lo cubrió, le resultaba difícil lamentar algo. Sobre todo porque era claro, que Harry había sentido lo mismo. A pesar de todos los sucesos dolorosos.

Empujo los recuerdos violentamente hacia un lado. La pluma sobre el pergamino emitió un extraño sonido, cuando formulo la usual despedida. Finalmente enrollo la carta y se puso de pie.

El cielo había oscurecido tras las altas ventanas. Los arboles sobresalían como sombras en el crepúsculo. Por un momento observo su reflejo en la ventana. Sus gestos eran tan serios e inexpresivos como siempre. Las manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Finalmente se alejo, alzándose de hombros, y salio al jardín, siguiendo a un instinto.

El aire tibio acaricio su rostro, cuando entro a la terraza. En algún lugar pudo oír a un grillo. A lo lejos se veía una luz entre los arboles.

La curiosidad lo hizo avanzar. Sus pasos no producían sonido alguno sobre el camino arenoso. La luz entre los arboles se iba aumentando, con cada metro que avanzaba.

Solo hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar al lago, se dio cuenta, que la luz provenía de una fogata que Harry había creado. Las chispas se disipaban a lo alto en el aire. La madera crujía levemente. El antiguo Gryffindor estaba sentado en la arena y hojeaba un libro, cuyas paginas eran alumbradas por las llamas. Alzo la cabeza, cuando Draco se paro frente a la fogata.

"No sabia que eras romántico, Potter", se burlo levemente. De alguna manera, no podía dejar de provocar al moreno. Por que deshacerse de antiguos rituales?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de manera extraña. "Lo dices _tu_, Malfoy", respondió divertido. "Con los libros que lees."

Draco reconoció muy tarde, que Harry sostenía en las manos el libro de Sonetos de Shakespeare, que él había olvidado en la tarde. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Harry ya había aclarado su voz y leyó con un temblor fingido en su voz:

_Veo mejor si cierro más los ojos  
que el día entero ven lo indiferente;  
pero al dormir, soñando te contemplan  
y brillantes se guían en lo oscuro.  
Tú, cuya sombra lo sombrío aclara,  
si ante quienes no ven tu sombra brilla,  
¡qué luz diera la forma de tu sombra  
al claro día por tu luz más claro! _

¡Ay, qué felicidad para mis ojos  
si te miraran en el día vivo,  
ya que en la noche muerta, miro, ciego,  
de tu hermosura la imperfecta sombra!

Los días noches son, si no te veo,  
y cuando sueño en ti, días las noches.

Por un momento estuvo allí, como paralizado y sintió el calor que subía a su cabeza, mientras que Harry empezó a reír.

"En quien piensas, cuando lees esto?" se atrevió a preguntar atrevidamente e hizo rebasar la copa.

"Devuelvemelo!" medio molesto y medio divertido se tiro sobre Harry, quien aun riendo se giro, para cubrir el libro con su cuerpo. El auror solo vestía una camiseta. Draco podía sentir sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Y el calor de su cuerpo. La "pelea" duro solo unos segundos. Cuando sintió la arena en su boca y las gafas de Harry hicieron un sonido extraño, decidió apartarse de Harry.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Sus manos aun abrazaban el libro. Mientras que lo miraba como hipnotizado a los ojos, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. La antigua tensión había vuelto, estaba entre ellos y era palpable.

"En que piensas ahora, cuando ves mi rostro?" pregunto Draco, con voz ronca. Cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba a Harry. Le resultaba difícil controlarse. "En la violación o en el beso?" su pulso era aun demasiado rápido y la adrenalina paseaba por su cuerpo.

Aun en la oscuridad, pudo ver como Harry se sonrojaba. "En el beso" confeso contra su voluntad, mientras que su mirada se dirigía al lago.

Por un momento reino un silencio nervioso entre ellos, que solo fue interrumpido por el crujido de las llamas y el chapoteo del agua. Las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento. Pensó que parecían dos naufragos, que estaban en una isla solitaria. Sin esperanza a ser salvados proximamente.

"Que sucedió luego de la violación?" Harry atrapo algo de arena con su puño y la dejo fluir entre los dedos. "No recuerdo absolutamente nada."

Pudo sentir la piel de gallina, que se formo en sus brazos, y se acerco un poco mas a la fogata. El calor quemaba su rostro y él cerro los ojos. "Los aurores llegaron a la capilla.

Harry suspiro resignado. "Justo a tiempo." Su voz sonó tan amarga. Draco pudo ver como su hueso maxilar se destacaba.

Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario ante el reproche. "En pocos segundos el caos se apodero de la capilla. Te tome debajo de mis brazos y te lleve a una esquina, para que no te hirieran." Los recuerdos, los sentimientos se despertaron de nuevo en él. Sobretodo el sentimiento de culpa, que había sentido y que no lo había abandonado hasta ahora.

La cabeza de Harry se giro abruptamente. "Me llevaste a un lugar seguro?" Sus ojos estaban abiertos debido a la incredulidad. "Pero... te revelaste, para que ningún hechizo me encontrara?"

Los labios estaban levemente abiertos. Agacho su mirada, observo sus manos. "Por que lo hiciste?" pregunto en voz muy baja.

Draco se alzo de hombros y se acomodo un mechón detrás del oído. Observo el fuego, sin detallarse de el. "Porque me pareció lo correcto en la situación. Porque no pensé que vendría después."

"Por eso estas aquí." No fue una pregunta. "Dumbledore no te podía enviar de vuelta como espía. Sabes que eres un traidor."

Suspiro suavemente. "Ya habían presumido, que tenia contactos prohibidos con la Orden. No me tenían mucha confianza."

"Por que?" La luz del fuego se reflejo en las gafas de Harry.

Los rostros de Severus y su padre aparecieron en su mente. Sintió como sus entrañas se encogían. "Eso... te lo contare en otra ocasión", aclaro con una sonrisa triste. "Es una historia larga."

Harry se dio por contento con la respuesta. "Y que mas sucedió?" pregunto cuidadosamente.

Encogió la frente. "Los mortifagos fueron vencidos relativamente rápido. Remus, Ginny y Tonks te llevaron de vuelta a Hogwarts, mientras yo vomite hasta mi alma. Dumbledore me encontró en la mañana en el Bosque. Ni idea que hice todo ese tiempo."

Pudo ver, como el cerebro de Harry trabajaba. Pensativo se mordió el labio. "Por que te volviste un mortifago?" quiso saber finalmente. "Tu padre te obligo?"

La ultima pregunta fue como un pinchazo. "Crees de veras, que mi padre me golpeo hasta volverme mortifago?" pregunto, con la ceja en alto.

El moreno se alzo de hombros. "No lo conozco bien", replico algo apenado.

Draco rió sin alegría. "No me podía tocar, ni siquiera alzarme en sus brazos. Como se supone que podría haberme golpeado?" respiro profundamente, trato de evitar que sus sentimientos se hicieran visibles. "Recibí la oferta de servirle al Lord Oscuro, al salir de Hogwarts, y la acepte. Mi padre no me animo a hacerlo, ni me lo prohibió. Solo cuando murió, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error."

Observo a Harry directamente en los ojos verdes. El antiguo Gryffindor lo miraba tenso. Le resultaba difícil leer su mirada.

"Lo siento", susurro.

Draco tan solo asintió. No quería hablar, por nada en el mundo, sobre la muerte de Lucius. Se puso de pie silenciosamente, se limpio la arena de la ropa y dio dos pasos en dirección al agua. Entretanto todo estaba completamente oscuro. Cerro los ojos y respiro el aire nocturno. Un pájaro empezó a cantar.

"Estabas equivocado." Una voz suave, indecisa, que sonó a sus espaldas. Algo le impidió, ver a Harry a la cara. "No... no fue una reacción del cuerpo en la capilla." Noto lo difícil que era para el otro pronunciar las palabras. "Era el momento, en el que te desee. Aunque no me se explicar, por que. Y creo que aun te deseo."

Sintió la ola cálida, que aquella confesión creo en él. Pareció expandirse en segundos por todo su cuerpo. Arremolino la arena y miro a Harry.

"Puede que estar extraña tensión entre nosotros siempre haya existido. La ignore o la interprete mal. Y no tengo idea de como seguir." Se interrumpió, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y empezó, con sus dedos a dibujar círculos en la arena.

Draco no sabia que decir o hacer. Estaba allí, como si lo hubieran sembrado en ese punto. Hubiera querido tomar a Harry y besarlo hasta la inconsciencia. Pero esta vez estaba seguro, de que ese era el camino equivocado.

"Me repugnas y me atraes al mismo tiempo", siguió Harry torturado. "Una parte de mi te desea, pero no se si pueda ceder algún día. Pues la otra parte tiene miedo de tu cercanía. No me puedo imaginar, que no... que no haya dolor en el amor... entre dos hombres."

No sabia que iluminaba mas, si el fuego o las mejillas de Harry. Se acerco cuidadosamente a él, se paro tras él y se arrodillo. Sus manos tocaron los hombros de Harry suavemente. Sintió, como el cuerpo debajo de él tembló y se puso tenso. "Shhh", dijo cerca al oído de Harry, antes de que sus labios se presionaran, con tanta ternura sobre la delgada y sensible piel de su cuello. Harry suspiro. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces.

"No te voy a obligar a nada", susurro él. "No te voy a volver a obligar a nada."

Los músculos empezaron a relajarse bajo las manos despacio, muy despacio. El calor de la piel parecía atravesar la tela de la camiseta. Por un momento sus recuerdos volvieron a la noche en la capilla y de alguna manera pudo sentir, que Harry pensaba en lo mismo.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Aun le parecía extraño, que Harry lo llamara por su nombre.

"Me alegro que hayas sido tu y no uno de los otros." Pareció dudar algunos momentos. Pero después se recosto contra el pecho de Draco.

Sus brazos se apoderaron del cuerpo cálido. No pudo hacer nada en contra.


End file.
